Angel on my right shoulder, Devil on my left
by Tainted Rose Wings
Summary: A Angel, A Demon and two Winchester brohters. What more coudl go wrong except the fact the Demon is suppose to kill them but he doesn't instead he stays with them collared and controled thanks to Cass. But this Demon isn't everything he seems to be. AU HD
1. Prologue When it Begins It Ends

**Warning!!** Suggestive themes, language, sexual innuendo (sexual comments or jokes), crude humor, inappropriate jokes, and failed attempts at humor, OOCness, DeanxHarry

**Disclaimer!!** Tainted Snow Roses does not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural

**Summary!!!** Dean and Sam never expected the guy they picked up on the road to be a hunter but not your regular hunter a demon hunter. They had never met the likes of this demon and wonder if they finally met their match. However, instead of bringing them to his master like on orders his curiosity gets the better of him and he stays to examine them. Cass sticks close to their side having run into this particular demon before and Dean cant help but wonder…If he has a demon on his left shoulder and a angel on his right…How was is suppose to explain the sudden feelings rushing up for the demon?

**Author's Note!!!** I know I know. I should not be working on this while I have other fics waiting but I wanted to try out an idea I had. This is like a test chapter to see what can of response I get to it. Depending on the responses I get I might continue it only _after_ I finish 'Help, I'm alive' cause I need to think about the first few chapters of the sequel before I start it. Also I'll need to come up with a good name for it. So here's a new crossover fic from me and I hope you all enjoy it. Please review since it is a test chapter and I want to know if I should continue it or not.

"Blah" Talking

'_Blah' Thoughts_

_Flash back_

**Demon dialect/Latin speech**

Angel on my right shoulder, Devil on my left

_Turn the world around_

_Scream out your thoughts_

_Watch as the world crumbles_

_It's never your fault_

_Sing me praise_

_Shower me with love_

_I'll welcome you into my arms_

_This harbinger of death_

Prologue-When it begins it ends

It was entertaining to me, even amusing to a point. My master, the all powerful and all beautiful Lucifer, Satan, the devil or whatever the human's called him was fidgeting. He was fidgeting like a five year old waiting for a monster to jump out his closet. I could _taste_ the delicious fear rolling off of him but I kept my mouth shut and kept that little tidbit to myself. Though my master could be sympathetic and kind to his subjects and of course his favorite, me, but cross him in anyway or point out his slightest weakness and you will rue the day. As I liked to say, you crossed him and any demon would wish that they had not crawled out of the dark tantalizing sulfur and brimstone they were made from. However, that was _not_ the point, the point was that my _master_ was _scared_…Of a pair of annoying _humans_ no less. But now that I think about it those pesky human hunters has been causing a lot of trouble for us in hell. My attention was brought back to my current situation when my liege addressed me.

"My precious little hunter I have a task for you."

I felt a slow fanged smile stretch across my face as I knelt on one knee and bowed low before him. You see, I'm a very special breed of Demon made by my liege's crafty hands. Just as there were human hunters there were Demon hunters. We were powerful in hell but every demon and supernatural creature feared my kind in the human realm where we ruled. We were created from lava, brimstone but most deliciously the blood and screams of the tormented souls here. It was…Pleasing to say the least to know of all our lord's creations we hunters were his favorite and of all the hunters I was his favorite. He denied me nothing and I bent solely and loyally to his will alone. I was the fiercest hunter and the most feared and I relished in it. Licking my lips in wonder I thought about if my liege would let me hunt those pitiful and troublesome hunters. Though I did not care for many of my kith or kin they were still family in a way and those hunters were taking them out like flies. It was seriously beginning to piss me the bloody fuck off. Calming my suddenly rising temper I asked,

"And what would you have me do my liege? Who is it you wish me to hunt and kill? Maybe a miserable human witch someone spawned? Or perhaps an incompetent human slave?"

I shuddered in delight as I thought all the inhuman things I could do but I knew what he had called me in for so I waited for his reply. He seemed to consider me with a fond look before he waved me over to him and like a child all to happy to please his father I went to him. Sitting by his feet like a child he ran his hand though my hair playing with it absentmindedly. His fidgeting had ceased when I walked over to him but I could still taste his fear, sweet and powerful. He hummed softly before he said, "It is a special treat I give you…Do you remember me speaking of the Winchester boys?"

I gave him a thoughtful look acting innocent though I already knew before I said, "Thy're the sons of our very own resident…John Winchester."

My lord gave me a cold smile before he replied, "The very ones my pet. I want you to bring the Winchesters to me…"

I gave my liege a feral grin as I got up bowing low and I said, "Whatever you wish my liege."

As I began to walk away he called out to me and I stopped in my tracks. I could feel his probing gaze on me before he said,

"I do not have to tell to kill Dean Winchester…And I should _hope_ I don't have to tell you _not_ to kill Samuel Winchester, my sly little fox."

I pouted slightly and huffed out, "Of course not milord!! He is _your_ vessel after all."

My master chuckled as he murmured softly, "That he is, that he is. Now off with you my pet."

Bowing again I left for my corner of hell and heaved a content sigh. I would miss my home as all Demon hunters do because unlike the other demon's we hunters had been bred to love our home and that we did, dearly. As I gathered what I would need a rustling from behind me alerted me to someone's presence. I slowly and cautiously turned and my gaze met obsidian eyes of my mentor. I gave him a cheeky grin before I said with a teasing lilt,

"So you finally came out of your self induced isolation."

The tall pale demon snorted as he rolled his eyes and said, "No, I merely came to wonder how my predecessor would make a fool of himself this time."

Underneath the annoyance I caught the faint hint of teasing also and grinned at him. My tall greasy haired mentor had been my worst enemy for the first few hell days but after a while I had learned that he only wished to help and his sharp tongue with stinging words was his way of helping. I let a soft chuckle escape my lips as I said,

"I have never made a fool of myself…Not really anyway."

My mentor snorted again through his hooked nose before he sighed and shook his head at me. Pinning me with a stern gaze he said,

"Do not underestimate these human's Kitel."

We all had different names but we used only our code names around each other even in hell because we did not wish someone we did not trust learning our real names. If a human was ever to find out a demon's real name they could summon them and make us do their bidding though if we ever got free we would have vengeance against them. I was brought back from my thoughts once again when my mentor said,

"I do not need to loose anymore kin or kith."

I nodded solemnly for these hunters had been the ones to kill Azazael a feat upon itself. And then the one called _Dean_…He seemed to have the angels on his side constantly watching over him like hawks. At even the thought of the feather brained imbeciles my lip curled over my sharp fanged teeth in disgust. I had learned to tolerate most angels as much as I hated them but they disgusted me. Everything set and moving towards the cliff near the front of my home I looked back at my mentor with a mischievous glint in my eyes as I said,

"Do not worry about me, Sevvy."

I grinned wickedly as my mentor snarled in annoyance just as I fell backward towards the molten lava. I do so _love_ testing my mentor's nerves and teasing him by calming him such demeaning nicknames. Just as I was getting close to the lava my leathery wings that had been folded close to my back snapped out with a loud crack slowing my fall and a black hole opened engulfing me. I closed my eyes serenely as the cool tendrils of darkness caressed my skin. I found it amusing that the dark and the shadows weren't inherently good nor evil but it soothed me. When I opened my eyes again I was in the human realm, in an alley to be more exact, and my magic caressed my skin like a missed lover. Breathing in deeply and tasting everything around me I suddenly remembered my master's earlier fear of the human's and felt my curiosity surface. I licked my lips tasting the air before I ran my tongue over a fang absentmindedly as I thought about my next move before making a decision. I could worry about the Winchesters later at the moment I had another matter to deal with. Right at that moment I had an angel to find so I could pick a bone with him. I do not care for my prey to be snatched from me whether it be from the depths of hell or the human realm or even the farthest reach of heaven. I do not take kindly to that and neither does Alastair. Beginning to walk towards the crowds that passed the alley way I whispered softly,

"Hello humans, Farewell Winchesters. May the Apocalypse curse you all to hell."

Soon I melded into the crowd and disappeared with no one to notice that something not quite human was amongst them with no leathery wings to out me and no overly sharp nails or teeth. I looked like just the rest of them only more deadly and ruthless. Unlike my kith I did not need to possess a body…I had my own and I always would.

_TBC…_

**A/N!!!** So what did you all think? Did you enjoy it? It's a little on the dark side but it needs to be like that to get the story going. This will be the only part of the story in first person since I wanted to experiment but I'm not very good with first person stories so yeah…Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Remember this is just a test to see if this story will take to all of you because I will not write a story that does not entertain all of you my readers. Thank you for checking this story out and I hope if I decide to continue this you will continue reading. Good day to you all ^^!!!


	2. It begins on heaven, hell and earth

**Warning!!** Suggestive themes, language, sexual innuendo (sexual comments or jokes), crude humor, inappropriate jokes, and failed attempts at humor, OOCness, DeanxHarry, AU

**Disclaimer!!** Well duh!! Of course I don't own either Harry Potter or Supernatural. You want me to be struck down for lying!! It's a sin to lie you know!!

**Author's Note!!!** YES!!! I am done with the first part of 'Prelude to My Darkness' meaning… 'Help, I'm Alive' is officially done!!! *does happy dance* I am now planning the way the sequel will go so look forward to that but that's beside the point. I am soo glad you are all finding this idea interesting. I wasn't sure how the idea of ahem*coughs* I won't say who. Being a demon but I guess it's was a good idea after all lol. Well I won't talk too much and I'll let you all get to this but um…Yeah I hope you all enjoy this and I look forward to your comments.

"Blah" Talking

'_Blah' Thoughts_

_Flash back_

**Demon dialect/Latin speech**

Angel on my right shoulder, Devil on my left

_Let it all rain down_

_Let the tears and rain wash it away_

_Who says I'm suppose to feel_

_Who says I care_

_Don't be an imbecile_

_People are just like puppets _

_Dangling from a string_

_All destined to be used till broken_

_I'm just a better made puppet_

Chapter 1- It really begins in Heaven, Earth and Hell

Sam watched as his brother played pool a few feet away with a small smirk. Dean wouldn't admit it but Sam could tell Dean enjoyed those few minutes, sometimes hours, when he wasn't a hunter. Those times when Dean wasn't John Winchester's son or hunter extraordinaire, when he wasn't the vessel to Michael but just Dean, just another one of the guys. Sam watched Dean high five another guy when they won the game and another guy challenged Dean. Sam chuckled but jumped when a velvety voice said from behind him,

"He seems to be enjoying himself."

Sam whirled around and his soft hazel eyes met a sparkling emerald gaze. The young man seemed to be about his age if not younger and he was a few inches taller than Dean. He had a soft smile on his face as he looked at Dean. His unruly black hair fell towards his shoulders in a neatly messy fashion as his bangs fell in his eyes. **(A/N: This is the first and last time I ever do this but if all of you have not noticed I have a thing for Harry having semi-long hair and bangs. It's my ideal Harry!!)** His skin was a pale crème color that contrasted from his bright eyes and dark hair. Sam relaxed slightly at the innocence that seemed to radiate off the young man though he did wonder why he had never heard him walking behind him. Sam smiled hesitantly and gestured to the seat near him as he said,

"Yeah, we travel a lot so he likes those times when he can mingle with the other guys and not just me."

The stranger chuckled softly as he slipped into the seat offered by Sam with an extended hand and he said, "It's nice to make your acquaintance. I'm Kitel Thatcher."

Sam smiled and shook the extended hand as he introduced himself. "Samuel Winchester but please call me Sam. That's my brother, Dean, over there."

Kitel glanced at Dean before shaking his head as he said, "he reminds me of someone I used to know…So you planning on staying Sam? If you are do you have a place to stay?"

Sam hesitated slightly unsure if he should give this stranger that information but said anyway, "yeah we're staying for a while. We were actually looking for a place before we came here."

A wide smile bloomed on the young man's face making it glow slightly before he said excitedly, "Brilliant!! My cousin had been pestering me to bring some service to his motel. Do you mind? I could take you there if you want and set everything up…"

Sam looked at the hopeful puppy dog face the stranger wore and felt his defenses crumbling as he sighed heavily before he said, "Yes, alright."

The Young man's face lit up as Sam said, 'Yes' to his offer. Grinning happily he said, "Alright! I'll go call my cousin to let 'im know."

Without another word he whirled around and was off, taking out his cell as he went. Sam sighed in disbelief just as his brother came and said, "Making friends I see."

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "No, Dean. I just found us some place to stay. That guy's cousin owns a motel and he offered to talk to his cousin for us."

Dean looked at Sam weirdly before asking, "And you said?"

"Yes, of course. We need a place to crash while we try to find something to help us out. Besides we were supposed to meet Cass already."

Dean frowned at his brother and asked in disbelief, "You went ahead and said 'yes' with out asking me?"

Sam glowered at Dean and snapped, "Yeah, I did."

"Whoa easy there buddy!" 

"Um…Is everything alright?"

At the soft musical velvety voice both turned to see the young man was back. His gaze flickered between the two as Sam gave him a reassuring smile and said,

"Yeah, peachy. I'm just tired so I'm being a little cranky."

This instantly perked the young man up because he said, "My cousin said to bring you over when you're ready. He's ready and waiting for you two."

Both brothers couldn't help the smiled that spread across their faces, Kitel's smile was contagious. Dean looked at him thoughtfully as he studied the young man thoroughly and asked,

"So you're the guy my brother befriended?"

Kitel grinned warmly and he said, "Yup that's me. Kitel Thatcher." Dean nodded his head approvingly and reached his hand out to shake Kitel's. After they shook and Kitel began to lead the way back Sam asked Kitel,

"So how old are you, Kitel? What you do for work?"

Kitel looked back at them and his eyes dance with laughter as he said, "I'm twenty-seven years old. And um…my occupation…err…I don't really have one I'm afraid. I just have hobbies I guess you can call them."

Dean exchanged a glance with Sam before he asked curiously, "Hobby?"

Kitel seemed to tense visibly and he looked off to the side nervously before he said, "Err…Like uh…Like um…Hunting…Deer….and things like that."

Dean and Sam's eyes grew wide in surprised as they put two and two together before they asked in disbelief, "You're a hunter?"

Kitel spun around looking at them in wide eyed shock before looking around to see if anyone heard. Dean and Sam winced simultaneously as Sam gave Kitel an apologetic look. Kitel shook his head as he began to hurriedly walk away from them, Dean broke away and headed in another direction as Sam tried to catch up to Kitel and say,

"Sorry, Kitel. It's just…You look so innocent and naïve. We hadn't expected it at all."

Kitel grinned and said, "Yeah, well it happens a lot so I can't really say it was my first time with that happening. It gets kind of annoying sometimes but I've gotten used to it now."

Sam nodded his head in understanding as Dean pulled up beside them in the Impala and said gesturing towards the doors, "Come on and get in."

Kitel grinned as he and Sam slipped into the car and Dean pulled off with a loud screeching noise. Dean glanced behind him at Kitel and asked,

"So…Kitel…Do you kill a vampire with a wooden stake or silver stake?"

Sam knew what his brother was doing and rolled his eyes but Kitel didn't seem to mind or notice as he frowned and said,

"Neither, you cut off their heads."

Dean nodded approvingly and asked, "How do you kill a demon?"

This time Sam saw something flicker in Kitel's eyes but he couldn't catch it as Kitel frowned once again and said,

"You can't…You can only send it back to hell…But there is a rumor…"

Kitel seemed to stop himself and gave them a sheepish look. Sam chuckled as he had a feeling he knew what the guy was going to say and said,

"Go ahead and say it."

Kitel gave them a sheepish smile before he said, "I heard that you two found Samuel Colt's gun…The one that could kill everything. Even demons."

This time Dean chuckled and nodded his head as he said, "Yeah that's right….But we don't have it right now."

Kitel made an 'o' face and sat quietly for a while before he asked, "So did I pass?"

The brothers looked at each other before Sam smiled and looked back at Kitel as he said, "Yeah you passed."

Kitel gave him a dazzling smile before looking out the window at the scenery passing by. As though realizing something he sat up straight and said,

"Take a left at the second light then after three stop signs take another left. When you go at least five or six miles you're going to take a right and we'll be there."

Sam frowned and Dean asked, "You walked all that?"

Kitel laughed and said, "No I took my car but seeing as you wanted to drive me I left it back at the bar."

Dean winced and looked at Kitel through the rear view mirror as he said, "Sorry 'bout that. You should have said something."

Kitel chuckled once again and shook his head as he said, "Don't worry about it. I'm pretty good friends with the bartender. I leave my car there sometimes so he'll know which it is and take car of her."

Sam had a suspicious feeling that Kitel was another Dean and just as he thought Kitel sighed wistfully and said,

"She's a great car, a beauty really. She's not in as good shape as this girl but she's just right for me."

Dean chuckled and said, "Yeah my baby is in good shape isn't she. But _someone_ had to add a few features to it but she's still a beauty."

"I already told you, Dean. I thought the car was mine you were gone."

Sam retorted exasperatedly and Kiryu laughed at the bickering that the brothers go into just as one of the turns came up. He chirped up,

"Your first turn's here."

Dean nodded his head pausing in their bickering and turned left. He watched the stop signs carefully, counting them as they drove. Dean looked at Kitel questioningly and asked,

"What got you into the hunting business?"

Kitel seemed to get lost in thought as he considered the question while looking out the window. Both brothers looked at each other wondering what he was thinking about when he turned towards them and with a shrug of his shoulders he said,

"I actually kind of stumbled into it. One day I just happened to walk in on a vampire attacking this guy. My first instinct was to run but…Before I knew it I took up this metal pipe and swung it as hard as I could. Smashed its head in while almost ripping its head off its body. After that…I was just kind of plunged into the world of hunting."

Dean whistled in awe but Sam gave Kitel a troubled look and asked, "Why?"

Kitel frowned at him in confusion and asked, "Why, what?"

"Why did you get involved? You could have just forgotten about it. Turned your back on what you saw. Why'd you bother becoming a hunter when you had a normal life?"

Kitel chuckled darkly before he looked back out the window,

"There are a lot of reasons. The thrill, saving people, being a hero…Getting away from my life. There are a lot of things I could tell you but…Mostly it was just the thought of being able to help people and save them from these things that could hurt them that they didn't even know about. Once I had that one experience it was like my eyes had opened and I saw everything that was out there waiting for a time to strike. I couldn't just stand by and let people get hurt."

Dean looked between Kitel and Sam as the young man spoke until Kitel looked at Dean and said,

"Turn here."

Dean looked back to the road and turned at the stop sign. The car was quiet the rest of the drive with only Kitel directing Dean once in a while. Dean and Sam spotted the motel and sighed in relief at the sigh of instead of dingy and unkempt it was clean. Kitel hopped out the car as soon as it began slowing down and walked towards the front door. Sam chuckled at Dean's light glare at Kitel but the younger man paid no mind to it. He waited for them to park the car and join him before entering the motel. Dean and Sam looked around but weren't able to see any signs of salt or protection symbols. Kitel caught there glances and questioning looks and chuckled softly. Looking at them over his shoulder he said softly,

"Don't worry this place is protected like you wouldn't believe. You just can't see it."

Dean and Sam looked at him in disbelief but nodded their heads in understanding all the same. A guy about Dean's age with auburn hair and honey brown eyes walked out from a room behind the front desk with a wide grin. He chuckled when he saw Kitel and said,

"So these are the customers you said you want to make a deal for?"

Dean and Sam stiffened and Kitel noticed. His lips quirked as he tried not to laugh too much but the laugh came out anyway. The young man looked a little confused but Kitel finally stopped laughing and said,

"Yeah this is them. Adam, this is Jensen and Jared Ackles." **(A/N: okay so maybe it wasn't the last time but I have to say this. Yes I am using the actor's real names. They're hot what can I say.)**

Dean and Sam where unprepared for Kitel to give Adam fake names, they guessed that meant Adam wasn't in the hunter business. Kitel looked at Dean and Sam as he said,

"Guys this is my boss, Adam Sanders. I know I said he was my cousin but we're not really related by blood. I just consider him family."

Kitel turned back to Adam and chirped happily, "No about that deal. You give them whatever kind of room they want free and you'll get a months work out of me without having to pay me."

Adam looked at Kitel thoughtfully, the two brothers could tell he was debating this and he said slyly, "Two months or no deal, Michel."

Kitel pouted for a moment before grinning and saying, "Deal."

They shook on it. Adam chuckled and looked at the brother's confused faces. Grinning at them Adam explained, "It's hard getting any work out of this kid right here. My wife usually has to do it so the rare times he does work or offers to do it I appreciate it."

Kitel snorted and said, "More like takes advantage of it. You drive me as hard as a sled dog."

Adam shrugged with a sly grin before turning to the two Winchesters and asking, "So what kind of rooms can I getcha?"

Sam smiled and said, "Actually just one room with twin beds and a sofa couch will be fine. Do the rooms have desks?"

Adam looked at him strangely but shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yeah I have just the room for ya. Come on I'll take you there."

He grabbed a set of keys and as he started leading the brothers out Adam called over his shoulder, "Get started, Mich."

They didn't catch the whole retort but what the did hear made the three men laugh. Adam stopped at certain doors as he laid them away and made sure that the customers he had were doing well. He made sure they were comfortable and had everything they wanted and asked if they needed anything. Dean chuckled a little before he asked,

"You sure you shouldn't be working in a hotel? Or making this place into one?"

Adam chuckled softly also before shaking his head at Dean's questions. "No…I'm happy with the little bit I have and I'm going to have a family I need to take care of soon. I can't worry about hotels. This motel is just enough for me and it's a cozy job. I love it."

Sam looked at Adam a little strangely and asked, "How did you meet, K-Michel?"

Adam laughed softly and looking over his shoulder he said,

"The same way you did. In that bar. I had been watching my wife, then girlfriend, walk away to the restroom and he startled me when I didn't hear him come up from behind. He said, 'She reminds me of a girl I knew.' There was just this soft, caring look in his as he looked at my wife but I knew it wasn't my wife he was seeing. Sometimes when he sees Karen he still gets that look but it's passed to a point where he sees her like a sister. I just started to talk to him. Sharing stories about our lives and what we've been through. Where we plan on going. It was really surprising how ambitious he was. Said he wanted to go to St. Johns. Get a medical degree. Become a doctor."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, Sam had a look that said 'I told you so' while Dean just rolled his eyes. He gave him a look that clearly said 'You don't know what happened'. Sam gave Dean a frustrated look and asked Adam,

"So what happened?"

Adam frowned and said,

"I don't know…One day he came home…His clothes all ripped and tattered…There was blood on it and…He changed. There was no more of that. I want to get my doctorate or any of that. Though he still smiled and messed around…Something changed and I just can't put my finger on what it was. I can't say it was a bad change but…Something just left him…Left his eyes."

Both brothers remembered his story right then about finding a vampire attacking someone on the street and helping. How his eyes had opened up to all the dangers around him. They understood then what Adam thought was missing but there was nothing missing just something that shouldn't have been gained. The Winchesters had never noticed it because they had always had it since they were young. Those tired, all seeing, all knowing, wary eyes. Nothing was missing from Kitel, just something was gained in the process of learning the truth. Adam stopped when they reached a room that was at the end of the hall. Giving them two keys he said,

"This is your room. If you need anything just call me or give the front desk a ring okay? It's good to see Michel has other friends he can depend on. The kid is too anti-social to most people."

Sam and Dean chuckled but nodded their heads in understanding before Adam walked away back down the hall towards the front desk. The brothers looked at each other and shook their heads before walking into their motel room. They were surprised that it was larger than the motel rooms they usually staid in but pleased at the same time for the same reason. Dean chuckled as he collapsed on to the comfortable couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. Sam went around the room as Dean relaxed and spread salt and protection symbols. When he was done Sam smacked Dean's feet off before putting their bags on top of it and sitting in a chair across from him. Dean recognized the expression on his face as the one he wore when he wanted to talk. Dean tensed but rolled his eyes exasperatedly as he asked,

"What is it _now_?"

Sam looked up at Dean and frowned before sighing and saying, "Well…Its just that…Even though he's older than me…He reminds me of a kid and well…he gave up his dreams to hunt, Dean."

Dean felt one of _those_ arguments coming on and groaned in frustration. "Come _on_, Sammy!! It's his own damn choice. Besides what would you do…Oh Nevermind I forgot you did leave and try to forget about everything that was out there."

Sam tensed and they just sat there like that for a moment, just looking at each other in the eyes tensed. Dean suddenly sighed and his whole body relaxed as he said,

"I didn't mean that…It's just…his life Sam. Let him live it the way he feels best. Just because you don't understand doesn't mean you got to question it."

Sam nodded his head in understanding and said in a defeated voice, "Yeah I know. I just can't help it."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and both brothers looked at it questioningly before someone knocked again. Dean got up slowly and grabbed a silver knife from the bag as he crept over to the door. Slowly he looked through the peephole and relaxed immediately at who he saw. Laughing as he opened the door he said,

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear."

Sam noticed a dark look cross Kitel's face at Dean's words but only for a second so he wasn't sure if it was his imagination because Kitel was laughing along with Dean. Shaking his head Kitel said,

"Careful what you say, Winchester. I doubt even my protection charms and symbols are strong enough to keep him from coming."

Dean shrugged with a cocky grin and tossed the knife onto one of the beds that sat in the corner of the room. Turning around Dean began to walk across the room as he said,

"Yeah well I'd like to see him come. Anyway come on in and join us Kitel."

There was a sharp hiss of pain from the doorway and both brothers looked to see Kitel grabbing his head and wincing. They looked at him worriedly and Sam got up to check him but Kitel shook his head and said,

"It's nothing…I just been trying to fight this headache I've had and it just throbbed really painfully right now. I think I'm just going to go lay down in my room. See you."

Without waiting for them to speak he turned around and walked down a different hall towards his own room. Dean and Sam looked at each other a little worriedly but Dean just closed the door and said,

"Guess stress is starting to get to him."

Sam let out a nervous chuckle and said, "Yeah I guess so." Dean stretched, a low groan of pleasure escaping his lips before he collapsed into the bed closer to the door. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's protectiveness and pushed the knife off the bed closer to the wall before also collapsing into it. They were both out like lights in a matter of seconds. When they woke up it was already dark outside and they realized they had slept most of the day. Both brothers where surprised when a tray of food was on the coffee table with a letter. They looked at the name signed and chuckled when they saw it was Kitel. Shaking their heads Dean handed the letter over to Sam as he began to gather things up from the tray.

_I guessed you'd be hungry when you two woke up._

_You were out like a bear, snoring like there was no tomorrow and everything. I guess you two were pretty tired coming from where ever you drove from. Well anyway, there's some food there for the both of you. Let me, Adam or one of the maids know if you want anything._

_Sincerely,_

_Kitel_

_P.S. You might want to eat the scones before your brother does Sam._

Sam laughed lightly and snatched a scone from out of his brothers hand just as he was about to take a bite of it. Grabbing the plate he said,

"The scones are for me, Dean."

"Says who!!"

"says Kitel. Its in the letter."

Sam began eating the scones as Dean read over the letter only to see that there was no claim that the scones where property of Sam's. he looked up to yell only to see the scones gone. He gaped at his little brother for a moment, who was grinning triumphantly, before grumbling darkly and getting up. Sam looked at his brother confused and asked,

"Where are you going?"

"To get more damn scones you scone thief."

Dean retorted only making Sam laugh as his brother skulked out the door of the room. He leaned his head back on the backrest and closed his eyes as he felt his body relax. It was a while since they had messed around like that and it made Sam feel better. Almost like Dean had never gone to hell. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sam yelled out thinking it was his brother,

"You have the key's Dean."

A woman's voice came out over the door and said, "Who is Dean? I am the cleaning lady."

Sam blushed embarrassedly and rushed over to the door apologizing. He didn't notice that when he opened the door the salt across it was messed up. The dark haired woman had her head down, her face shadowed by her black hair. Sam stopped moving as suddenly something felt very wrong to him and he reached for the woman cautiously. Looking at her worriedly he asked,

"Are you alright ma'am?"

Sam stumbled back when the woman's head snapped up and revealed her coal black eyes. A maniacal grin covered her face as she said,

"Just peachy, Sam. I've never felt better."

With that and a piercing cry she lunged at him, throwing her whole body at him with hands reaching out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean shook his head as he walked down the hallways towards the front desk. Sam could have left him some of the scones but no he had to go and eat all of them. Snorting he couldn't help the small smile that flitted across his lips. It was almost like the old days, before he had gone to hell and they weren't worrying about him dying. He wondered if he could convince Sam into doing another prank war with him again. He missed all the fun he and Sam used to have and he was sure Sam missed it too. Running a hand through his hair Dean finally realized he was at the front desk. He frowned when he saw no one was there and looked around before yelling out,

"Hello?! Anyone there?!"

It was then Dean realized it was a little too quiet throughout the Motel. There was no sign of the people or noises from early this evening. Dean leaned over the front desk to see if he could see into the office in the back but he froze at what he saw. A puddle of blood was in back of the desk and it trailed into the office. Dean leaped over the desk and rushed into the office but stumbled back from all the blood. In the middle of the blood stained room was Adam and who Dean guessed to be his wife. They were torn to shreds, blood stained every inch of the office walls. Dean backed out of the room and turned to go to their room and tell Sam when there was a an inhuman screech from their room. Dean went to rush over but suddenly the doors to the front began to moan and creak. Dean watched the doors with anticipating confusion just as the doors bent inwards before the glass imploded and the doors flew towards Dean. Cursing, Dean dropped to the ground narrowly avoiding getting hit with the door in his head. He looked up to see about ten people standing infront of his with coal black eyes. He recognized them as the people who had been in the motel when they first arrived. They had either all been demon's all along or they had just been turned demons because they knew he and Sam where there. Shaking his head in disbelief he said,

"Oh no…No, no, no."

A few of the demon's chuckled but before they could take a step towards him he was dashing off towards their motel room. He cursed loudly as he heard their pounding footsteps running behind him before like a base ball player he skidded into the room and shut the door behind him fixing the salt line. He got up only to be attacked by the possessed cleaning lady and shoved against the wall. Her grin was feral and crazed as she got in his face and said,

"Hi Dean. I miss you down in hell. Why'd you go? A lot of the fella's are asking about you."

Flashes of images raced through his mind making him go pale and still under her hands. The woman chuckled harshly and got close into his face as she almost purred out in a sing song voice, "You remember. Dean Winchester remembers everything. _Liar_."

Dean went rigid in her hands before shoving her off of him and into Sam's knife. The woman screamed before realizing it wasn't the demon killing knife. She struggled in vain only to notice she didn't have her usual power and looked down at the floor. While Dean had kept her busy, Sam had been making a devils trap so he hadn't heard their little discussion. She screamed in outrage as Sam hurriedly stepped back and in the process wrenching out the knife from in her. She breathed heavily as she glared at them but made no move to try and get out. She knew she was trapped and she wasn't getting out of it. Dean stepped up to her, still a little pale, and growled out,

"Who sent you? How did you get in here?"

The woman blinked owlishly before laughing coldly and sneering at them as she said, "You idiots. You don't even notice, you _didn't_ even notice. You're blind to it. We are right infront of your nose yet you don't notice. You call yourselves hunters yet you haven't even scratched the first layer."

She laughed in that crazed way before Dean narrowed his eyes and looked at Sam. Sam understood and brought out a book and began chanting in Latin. At first the woman just grinned but soon her crazed grin took to one of horror as she began to heave. She ripped and tore at her body as she screamed in pain before one last inhuman scream brought a black misty cloud out of her mouth. When Sam finished chanting the woman fell to the floor no longer breathing and just then the sprinklers turned on and the brothers could hear the screams and hisses of the other demons. Both brothers looked at each other and said in unison,

"Holy water."

Dean looked at the door and it all clicked for him, "Kitel!! He turned the sprinklers on."

He opened the door and was relieved to see the all the demon's had fled and in the hall limping towards them was Kitel. The sprinklers had shut off and were now only dripping a little bit. Kitel gave them a weak grin as they both rushed over to him. Sam winced when he saw the state Kitel was in. Arm was ripped to shreds, head was all bloody, his other arm looked dislocated, and his right leg was in the same condition as the ripped arm. Dean shook his head and he said,

"Damn you look horrible."

Kitel chuckled dryly and said, "They caught me off guard I was asleep when they came into my room…I didn't even know they could break through all my protections. How the hell did they do that?"

Dean shook his head and Sam said, "I don't know. All the costumers that were here were demons. The lady told me when she was attacking me."

Kitel cursed before he started looking around wildly, his eyes round and wide as he seemed to look for something. His gaze switched to the two brothers and he asked, "Where's Adam and Karen? Are they okay?"

His eyes rested on Dean when he saw him look away quickly. Kitel's voice was soft as he said questioningly, "Dean? Where are they?"

Dean shook his head before looking back at the young man and saying, "They're dead, Kitel…"

Kitel's eyes seemed to have lost something, this time both brothers could see the deadness in his eyes as he looked at them. They closed for a moment before opening back up but the dead look was still there. His voice was strained as he said,

"Take me to them."

When Sam opened his mouth to protest a particularly scathing look from Kitel made him click his mouth shut with a surprised look. There was a different look in Kitel's eyes this time, a different light. An angry blaze that Dean and Sam had seen only one time before, in their father's eyes. Dean nodded slowly and helped Kitel over to the office in back. He heard his soft intake of breath at all the blood and the state of the bodies. He limped over to where their bodies was set up and looked over them, just standing over them. The blaze was gone and the dead look was back. Both brothers realized that the angry blaze was better than that dead look and they were relieved that their father hadn't gotten that dead look. Sam noticed that dark look pass over Kitel's face but once again it was too quick for him to actually place it. A slight quirk of Kitel's lips drew both brothers attention to him and both saw the sad nostalgic smile form on Kitel's face. Chuckling humorlessly Kitel said,

"You know…The reason I became a hunter was because I saw everyone and everything like a puppet show. We were all being controlled like puppets or pawns in a game. I became a puppet because I wanted to cut my strings and stop being apart of the show…Now I see…I'm just a bigger puppet, a better pawn. I'll never get out of being controlled in some way. Just like them. We're all puppets, we're all pawns."

Neither brother knew what to say to Kitel but before they could think of something Kitel whirled around and said, "Start packing your things. We need to go. We can't stay here incase they come back."

Both brothers nodded their heads in understanding before hesitating in leaving him there. He noticed and smiled weakly as he said, "Go ahead. I want to at least try cleaning some of this up and…"

He trailed off and both brothers understood that he needed time alone with the bodies to mourn a little. They walked off to get their stuff from their room. They had never really unpacked and both were surprised that such an attack happened when they had just gotten there. Dean shook his head and sighed,

"Man I feel kind of guilty. If we hadn't had come he would still have them here."

Sam nodded his head in agreement before pausing in the doorway of the room, Dean was already grabbing the stuff they had out. When Dean noticed his brother was not with him he looked back and saw a frown playing on his lips. Dean looked at him confused and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Who did they get in? Who let them in?"

Dean stopped moving and shook his head as he looked down at the ground. "I don't know but something tells me we're missing something big."

Sam nodded his head and closed the door behind him as he began to help Dean before this time Dean stopped and started to frown at the ground. Sam looked up at him just as he said,

"What do you think she meant? She was talking in the present. That means we're still missing something."

Sam stopped and he remembered the momentary dark looks that had passed on Kitel's face. Looking at his brother cautiously he asked, "Dean…You don't think she meant Kitel was one of them do you?"

Dean glared at Sam and said, "Of course not!! Did you see the look on his face when he saw Adam and Karen!! He was practically torn up himself!!"

"That doesn't matter there is still a demon near you."

Both brothers whirled around towards where the door was to see Castiel. Both relaxed immediately and Dean glared at the angel as he said, "Can't you make some noise or something?!"

Castiel just cocked his head towards Dean and said, "That is not the point, Dean. I already said it. There is still a demon here. I can't pin point it but it is here still."

Castiel moved over to the other side of the room near the two brothers they all had their back towards the door of the room. "You are with another hunter?"

Both brother's nodded their heads in confirmation and Dean began to speak up as he said, "Yeah he's a little older than Sammy but still younger than me. His name is K-"

"My, my, my Cass. You've finally shown yourself. Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"

At the cold voice that seemed like a snake slithering through grass they all tensed and whirled around to see who the intruder was. Castiel seemed to almost bristle as he practically growled out, "You!"

There was a small coldly amused laugh from the intruder as all shocked faces turned the intruder's way. "Yes it's me. Its been a while. Did you think I wouldn't come? After all you did steal from hell."

_TBC..._

**A/N!!! **Sorry this is out so late. Things have been really hectic lately. Because of my studies updates will be slow but once everything is over I will be able to update this regularly. Thank you all for reading and reviewing it was really appreciated and thank those of you who have added this story or me to your alerts or/and favorites. It is sooo appreciated. I hope you all will be well and you have my blessings be safe.


	3. Clip my wings and I'll rebel

**Warning!!** Suggestive themes, language, sexual innuendo (sexual comments or jokes), crude humor, inappropriate jokes, and failed attempts at humor, OOCness, DeanxHarry, AU

**Disclaimer!!** Well duh!! Of course I don't own either Harry Potter or Supernatural. You want me to be struck down for lying!! It's a sin to lie you know!!

**Author's Note!!!** Sorry it took so long to get this out. There's just been a lot of stuff going on so my updating is going to be a little slow. I promise to get my updates up as soon as I can. Things are going to pick up in this story real quick and unlike 'Help, I'm Alive' this isn't really going to follow the original timeline at all. I wanna thank all of you who reviewed and I promise those of you who reviewed that I will be getting to replying. I also wanna thank those of you who added this story to your fav's/Alerts and also for adding me to your fav's/alerts. It makes me happy and confident that I'm doing something right. I will continue to write and update this story as much as I can. I'll let you get to the story now.

"Blah" Talking

'_Blah' Thoughts_

_Flash back_

**Demon dialect/Latin speech**

Angel on my right shoulder, Devil on my left

_These strings are cut_

_This collar is worn_

_Lead me away_

_Control me all you want_

_Let me call you master_

_I'll follow you_

_As far as this leash will let me_

_I might work against you_

_But you'll always control me_

Chapter 2- Clip my wings and I'll rebel

All three looked at the male standing infront of them, leaning on the door frame a little. A wide smirk on his face as emerald eyes glowed with amusement. Dean's face was filled with disbelief as he stepped toward the male and said questioningly,

"Kitel?"

Kitel chuckled, obviously amused by Dean's reaction to the situation. There were no wounds on him now. The only sign of there ever being wounds on him were his ripped clothing.

"In the flesh, Dean. What's the matter? You look a little pale."

Kitel's emerald eyes glittered in the light just as Castiel stepped infront of the two brothers, his hands behind his back. Kitel's eyes automatically honed in on him and a large grin spread across his face at Castiel's obvious angry face.

"Hello, Cass. How's daddy?"

Both brothers noticed that he seemed to be implying something by his tone of voice.

"How dare you call him that, you mongrel!!"

Sam and Dean were surprised at the venom in Castiel's voice as he replied to Kitel's comment. Sam stepped forward and said hopelessly lost, "Adam…Karen…"

Kitel looked at him and chuckled lightly, "Like I said before. "They were puppets…Pawns to be used in this game you humans call life. I used them until they served no purpose."

Dean felt a flash of anger and he said, "What was all that 'I wanted to save people. I couldn't just turn a blind eye' bullshit?"

Kitel chuckled and said, "It was exactly that, Dean. Bullshit. I'm a demon, we demon's lie. Get with the program boys."

Dean whipped out a book and began reading from it, Latin pouring from his mouth in an exorcism. At first Kitel crumpled to the ground and screamed and both brother looked triumphant but soon he was back on his feet grinning at him wildly, watching him with amused eyes. Castiel laid a hand on Dean's shoulder, stopping him from continuing. Both Winchesters looked at Castiel questioningly as Angel and Demon glared each other down. Castiel finally said,

"Its no use, he's not possessing a body."

Sam shook his head and said, "That's not possible."

Kitel laughed coldly and said, "That's were your wrong, Samuel." It's very possible for my kind. I'm a new breed of demon you've never had the pleasure of crossing. This is _my_ body. I just tweaked it a bit so I would fit in."

Both Sam and Dean had trouble processing what Kitel was telling them but before they could really say anything he hissed angrily. Both looked up at him and realized that Castiel had something in his hands that Kitel was glaring at. They looked to see what it was and it looked like a choker in the design of a pet collar. Dean and Sam looked from angel to demon in confusion as Kitel asked angrily,

"Where did you get that?! I was sure they were all burned when my master found out about them."

Castiel just shrugged and said in his usual monotone voice, "Why do you think more of your kind has been missing. We saved a few to use against your kind."

Kitel looked livid as he stepped away from Castiel and the brothers towards the closed doors. Suddenly, his appearance changed but not a noticeable change just enough that the brothers and Castiel noticed. His eyes glowed a more pronounced emerald color, his pupils became slit, his nails turned into claws and his canines elongated. Both brothers took a step back in shock but Castiel took one forward towards the demon. Kitel crouched slightly and he bared his fangs as he growled out,

"Don't you dare touch me with that you filthy featherbrained backward bending father sucking ass kissing bird dropping asshole!!"

Castiel and the Winchester brothers paused at the profanity that came out the demon's mouth. Dean couldn't help the slight twitch of his lip as he tried to hold in his laughter but as he looked at Castiel and saw the anger he decided it would be wise not to laugh aloud. Even if the insults were pretty impressive and funny. Castiel's face was stony but both brothers could see the rage in his eyes as he took another step towards Kitel and then all hell broke loose. Kitel leaped at him with a rage filled snarl, the choker was slapped out of Castiel's hands and it skidded across the floor as Kitel and Castiel began to fight. Kitel fought tooth and nail with Castiel, throwing punches and kicks when he saw an opening and using his teeth and claws to his advantage. Both Sam and Dean could see that Castiel was beginning to loose the fight as Kitel landed a barrage of punches in his stomach. Suddenly, Kitel kicked Castiel in the face, sending the angel falling to the ground. Leaping on top of him, Kitel wrapped his hands around Castiel's throat and hissed in his face,

"I will not be bound to an ass kissing bird brain. I refuse!!"

Castiel sneered and choked out, "As though you could speak…about ass kissing…Kitel."

Kitel snarled and tightened his grip on the angels neck as he stated, "I am going to enjoy killing your vessel. I will choke him until there is no more breath in his body and he is dead. I will have so much pleasure paying you back for that little stunt you pulled. No one steals."

Kitel was too wrapped up in choking Castiel to notice Sam and Dean. Dean had spotted where the choker was and even though he didn't understand why the demon was so afraid of it he motioned to get Sam's attention. His brother looked at him a little confused until he pointed at the choker near him then pointed to Kitel. His brother understood and nodded his head going for the choker. Dean moved around Kitel so he was in back of him while he choked Castiel. He motioned slightly and the angel looked at him long enough to see what the Winchester had planned. Dean didn't need a nod from Castiel to know that the angel was all for what they were going to try. Grabbing a broom from nearby he swung it down hard right in the center of Kitel's back causing the demon to hiss in pain and roll off of Castiel. Both Castiel and Dean grabbed either of Kitel's arms and pinned them down to the floor as Sam hurriedly clicked the choker around Kitel's neck. The demon screamed in fury and pain as a bright light filled the room until it ebbed away. The demon was gone from under them but when the three looked around wildly they saw him back infront of the door pacing like a wild animal, clawing at his neck where the choker was. Castiel got up slowly and said,

"I guess you're bound anyway aren't you."

Kitel suddenly stopped pacing and lunged at the angel but centimeters away he stopped, his fist still raised. However, both brothers noticed he seemed to be struggling with something before he let out another scream of fury and began to pace again. His eyes always flickering from Castiel to the two brothers who had twin looks of confusion on their faces. Finally, Sam shook his head and asked,

"Okay what just happened here?"

Castiel glanced at Sam and said, "That collar probably looks like a regular choker to you humans but it isn't. It's a collar especially made for his kind since on earth his kind are much more powerful than regular demons."

Both brothers heard the unsaid, _And use angels_. They nodded their heads and Dean asked, "So what does it do exactly?"

Castiel kept a watchful eye on the still pacing Kitel as he replied, "I'm not sure exactly. No one who ever used it told any others of its abilities. What I _do_ know is that whoever places the collar on the demon hunters and is touching the demon when it is being placed on , the demon is bounded to. Meaning we're kind of like his master now."

Kitel hissed angrily as he snarled out, "You are not my master!!! You are lucky I cannot kill you or else I would tear you limb from limb and feast on your intestines."

Dean grimaced and said sarcastically, "How pleasant. You really need a time out."

Kitel lunged for Dean but the same thing that happened with Castiel happened with him and Kitel was unable to hurt him."

Dean smirked as Sam said, "It seems as though you cant touch your masters if you mean them any harm."

Castiel nodded before he stepped towards Kitel and asked, "You know the rules to this and the limitations don't you?"

A small cold smile crept up on Kitel's face as he realized Castiel and the two Winchesters where completely ignorant to the power they had over him. Chuckling softly he said, "So what if I do?"

Castiel's eyes narrowed as he demanded, "You will tell me your true name."

The small cold smile grew into a full blown triumphant grin as he said simply, smugly, "Never."

Castiel's grew wide slightly before narrowing as Kitel said, "You may have control over _some_ things and I may not be able to hurt you. But you do _not_ have complete control over me, Cass."

Sam stepped up and said, "It's kind of like a ritual isn't it? You come when we call kind of thing?"

Kitel's face scrunched up and his teeth gritted before he growled out and said, "Yes."

Sam and Dean looked in astonishment before Dean asked, "You didn't want to say that did you?"

Again Kitel's face scrunched up and his teeth gritted before he replied, "No."

Dean grinned smugly and strolled closer to Kitel but Castiel put a hand infront of him to stop him from getting any closer. Narrowing his eyes he asked, "Do you know someplace we can go without being over heard?"

Kitel growled before he said in a strained voice, "Yes I do."

Castiel smirked slightly and said, "Then take us there."

Kitel's body went rigid as he tried to get control of his body that tried to follow the order but his body began to move mechanically. He growled as he walked until he was infront of the impala, glaring at them he said,

"We'll have to drive there."

His face scrunched up as he spoke as though he hadn't wanted to say that and all three knew he really hadn't. Grinning, Dean slipped in as Sam slipped in after in on the passenger seat and both angel and demon got in the backseat. Kitel's nails bit into his palm as his slight changes reverted back to looking human however his eyes still glowed emerald. He breathed deeply through his nose as he tried to keep his temper but it failed drastically as Sam turned in his seat to look at him and asked,

"How could you have possibly known that we were going to be there any time soon. How did you know that we'd be there in the future."

Kitel's smile was sadistic as he said, "I didn't know you'd be there in the future. I was there only for fun but after a while I realized I could use the place as a lure. I set up some mysterious deaths, made it tantalizingly irresistible for you Winchesters and waited. It couldn't have played out better when you walked into that bar then when you agreed it was like you were _so_ easy to catch."

Dean looked at his brother and saw the guilt in his eyes before he looked back at the road. Not in the mood to tell him 'I told you so' suddenly. Dean scowled before he asked,

"Why us?"

Kitel chuckled and said, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Castiel looked at the brothers and said, "It was because I took you out of hell. Because I 'stole' you as he says."

Kitel laughed loudly and looked at the glaring angel as he said smoothly, "Don't be so full of yourself bird brain. Your not the only reason, only a small piece."

Castiel's eyes narrowed as he asked, "What are the reasons then?"

Kitel laughed and shook his head as he said, "Sorry not in your jurisdiction I'm afraid. Try again."

Sam and Dean both winced when Castiel's fist met Kitel's jaw and his head snapped to the side. He chuckled darkly as he wiped the blood away and he said tauntingly,

"Touchy, touchy Cass. I thought you angels were taught to keep your tempers in check by good ole daddy."

Sam and Dean both saw the flicker in Castiel's eyes as he debated hitting Kitel again but he refrained causing Kitel to smirk. Looking at Dean through the mirror he said,

"Turn right in the next intersection then turn left at the stop sign before turning into that lone little house on the end of the street."

Dean hesitated before following his instructions and Sam shifted in his seat before he asked, "What does it really look like?"

Both Dean and Sam were shocked when Kitel yelped in pain and grimaced as Castiel stared stoically at him. Kitel began to claw at he choker around his neck until both Winchesters noticed the slight glow coming from it. As the glow got brighter and brighter Castiel said,

"He is bound to all three of us but since you two are mortals without my help you cannot see what it truly looks like. It causes him pain though, fortunately."

Kitel snarled angrily but it was cut short when he bit his tongue harshly to keep back to cry of pain. He glared scathingly at the angel next to him as he clawed more fiercely at his neck until the glow engulfed the whole choker. Slowly both Winchester brothers saw what the choker really looked like. It was made of pure gold and silver that glowed brightly but the two glowing colors seemed to mix together easily. It was made up of intricate beads and twisting metals that were beautiful. It sat on Kitel's neck like a metal collar and from it three golden lights stretched from the collar and each one went to Sam, Dean and Castiel. Establishing who was in control of Kitel but before they could take a closer inspection of it the glow began to dim little by little. Just as Dean turned into the house the glow was completely gone leaving a plain cat collar designed choker in its place. Kitel snarled angrily as he went to punch Castiel but as his hand once again stopped only centimeters from the angel's face he screamed in fury before jumping out the car and rushing off. Sam and Dean were about to get out to chase him but Castiel stopped them as he said,

"Don't bother he can't go far. He'll come back eventually."

They hesitated before nodding their head unsure if Castiel was right but willing to trust him before Sam asked,

"Won't he go to tell the others?"

Castiel shook his head as he replied, "The demon hunters are a very proud race of demons. This is like the ultimate dishonor to them. They would rather kill themselves then tell their master or the other demons that they failed and were captured. He'll keep it a secret for as long as he can, which will probably be a very long time."

Dean frowned as he asked, "How much do you know about these demon hunters?"

Castiel shook his head as he said, "Not much. None of the angels really know much about them since most whose have faced them has died. What I do know is this. They're fierce fighters, warriors that will keep fighting even if it kills them. They are much more powerful than the other demons and us angels when they are on the earth. As they have said this is their domain."

He took a breath before he continued on, "They aren't found of humans at all and that demon, Kitel, is rumored to be Lucifer's favorite. There's another rumor that says the demon hunters are the only one to see Lucifer face to face."

Dean and Sam stiffened just as Castiel caught sight of Kitel walking back at a leisurely pace, his shoulders hunched it what the angel could tell was defeat. He got out the car and both Winchesters followed after him as he walked up to the demon. He glowed at them and sneered a little but nodded his head towards the house as he said,

"In there. Go ahead."

Castiel shook his head as he said, "You first. You're coming also."

A soft growl escaped Kitel's lips but he nodded his head grudgingly and moved towards the door. Taking a key that was hidden inside a lamp and opening the door, holding it open for them before closing it once they were inside the house. Moving towards the livingroom he glanced over his shoulder and snapped agitatedly,

"Hurry up already."

Dean arched his eyebrow as he looked at Castiel and said, "Touchy aren't we?"

Castiel simply said as he started to walk, "He's angry that he's being controlled against his will and that he is disobeying direct orders."

There was a soft hiss from the livingroom that confirmed Castiel's words as the three of them entered the lit up livingroom. Kitel was back to pacing like a caged animal in the corner as he watched them warily. Dean stepped towards him as he asked,

"Have you see Satan?"

A slow small smile crept up to Kitel's face as his pacing slowed, his eyes solely on Dean as he said smoothly, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Dean glared as he said firmly, "Tell me now."

Kitel scowled angrily as he gritted his teeth before he practically spit out, "Yes I have as have many of my kind."

Dean nodded as he stepped closer and asked, "Where is he?"

Kitel shook his head, the smile back in place as he said, "Uh-huh-huh. That is not the magic question. Please try again."

Dean's hands balled up into tight fist and he took a threatening step forward before Sam stopped him and asked,

"Will you take us?"

Kitel's teeth gritted again but this time his face was thoughtful before the words pushed out of his mouth, "Maybe."

Castiel's eyes narrowed as he asked, "'Maybe'?"

Kitel's smile grew into a small smirk and he said, "Since it was part of the 'Where is he' question it still a bit of my choice in it. I said maybe because I might lead you to him."

Castiel could see the wheels turning in Kitel's head before he asked in a low dangerous voice, "What are you planning?"

Kitel gave him an innocent smile as he said, "What ever are you talking about? Me? Having something planned? Never."

This time it was Dean's fist that met his jaw and Kitel let out a soft growl but didn't attempt to retaliate. Instead he began to pace again as he looked between the three and he growled out,

"Okay so who's next? First Cass now Deannie boy. Sammy? You wanna try a shot?"

Sam winced and took a step back, unable to help feeling a little sorry for the demon that paced infront of them. He shook his head slowly and Kitel came to a stop seeming to consider Sam before he sat down on a sofa and looked at all three. Running a hand through his hair he asked,

"Okay so what now?"

"Your other form. What does it look like?"

Kitel seemed to hesitate before he said, "Its best if you don't look at it just yet. You need to get used to this form first."

Both Winchester brothers were about to ask why when Castiel interrupted them and said, "For the same reason you haven't seen my true form. It's too much for your eyes."

Sam and Dean nodded slowly understanding it a little before Dean asked, "But I thought it was because of your grace. Your holiness and that entire angel crap."

Kitel snorted and said, "No that's not the reason. It's because of all the power that radiates from our bodies. It's a little overwhelming for you humans."

Dean opened his mouth to retort but stopped himself at seeing Kitel's smug smirk at getting a rise out of him. He quickly closed his mouth and just glared at the demon before all three sat across from Kitel. Sam hesitated before he asked,

"How is it you're able to keep your bodies unlike the other demons?"

Kitel's face scrunched up and he clamped his mouth closed trying to resist but finally he said in a strained voice,

"It because of how we were made up by our lord."

He bit his lip harshly to stop himself from talking, drawing blood from it as he glowered at Sam in annoyance. Dean smirked smugly at the obvious agitation in trying to resist the control that the demon had. Kitel ran his hand through his hair again and both Winchesters realized it was a nervous habit, the same with the pacing. Kitel was uneasy in his situation, he was used to having all the power and being in control at all times so this situation was new to him. His muscles twitched the desire to fill his liege's wishes but he was unable to thanks to the control they had over him. He wished to rip the overconfident birdbrain's wings off, he and his kind had learned that was another sure fire way of killing them without that rod. His nose scrunched up in distaste as he remembered the burns that they always acquired after touching their wings. Kitel was brought out of his musings when Castiel asked,

"What is this place?"

Kitel's eyes honed in on his face and the hate for the angel was apparent in Kitel's tone of voice when he spoke, "This is my place. Only I am allowed in here unless I allow others."

Castiel understood all too clearly what that meant. Kitel had made this space with his abilities and blood meaning he had full control over everything in there. However, Castiel was unworried since the collar kept him from harming them in any type of way and Kitel knew it. Sam suddenly yawned but cut it short with an abashed look but Kitel seemed to hesitate before he said,

"There are bedrooms upstairs so you can sleep."

Dean narrowed his eyes as he asked, "What about you?"

Kitel snorted and rolled his eyes as he said, "I don't need sleep so I'm not going to sleep. And even if I did need it, it wouldn't happen since I do not trust you enough not to stab me in my sleep."

Castiel looked at he two brothers as he said, "I do not need the sleep either so I will keep watch over him."

Both brothers nodded their head in understanding before heading up the stairs to the bedrooms. Kitel and Castiel looked at each other before a slow cold smile crept up onto the demon's face and he said,

"So…How long has it been Castiel? Being reduced to such lengths, has God even answered your calls? You have so much faith in him though."

Castiel glared at him before getting up and walking towards the window before saying, "Shut up."

Kitel chuckled before he murmured, "Its going to be a _long_ night."

_TBC..._

**A/N-**Argh!! It's so short!! I hate it how short it is. Lol well I hope all of you enjoy it and I'm _really_ sorry for it taking so long. I'm really trying to get the updates out as fast as I can. Thank you all who have read and reviewed it really means a lot to me. I will be getting to all of those who reviewed eventually actually hopefully today I will be getting to all of you. Maybe I can even get an extra chappie in though I doubt it. It's annoying because I lost all my notebooks that had the stories I was working on so I'm making everything from scratch. I'm soo angry right now and it's making writing really hard for me. And then on top of it I have all these exams coming up so it's really frustrating. But reading your reviews and seeing how many of you have been adding my stories to your fav's or alerts has been making it all worth it.


	4. Never the plan but i fell

**Warning!!** Suggestive themes, language, sexual innuendo (sexual comments or jokes), crude humor, inappropriate jokes, and failed attempts at humor, OOCness, DeanxHarry, AU

**Disclaimer!!** Well duh!! Of course I don't own either Harry Potter or Supernatural. You want me to be struck down for lying!! It's a sin to lie you know!!

**Author's Note!!!** I think I actually got this out ahead of time. At least ahead of when I was expecting to. I think it helped that in between taking notes in class and listening to my prof speak I was writing more of the story lol. I was never caught doing it though lol. Shh, don't tell. Things are a little different in this chapter than I had planned but I think that happens with each and everyone of my stories lol. Um…Anyway I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed and to those of you who added me or my story to your Favs/Alerts. As I said plenty of times it is greatly appreciated.

"Blah" Talking

'_Blah' Thoughts_

_Flash back_

**Demon dialect/Latin speech**

Angel on my right shoulder, Devil on my left

_This was never the plan_

_Never thought I'd fall so deep_

_Feel like something's shifting_

_What have you don't to me?_

_These feelings are all so different_

_I can only try to rebel_

_My heart just pounds_

_Against my chest_

Chapter 3- Never the plan but I fell

Dean blinked slowly as voices floated up to him from somewhere. He frowned as he tried to remember where he was before everything came back to him in a rush. He bolted up in bed and looked around wildly before seeing Sam sprawled out on the bed beside him still asleep. He relaxed before taking notice of the soft voices again. He remembered it had been a raised voice that had begun to stir him out of sleep. He got up carefully and stepped out the room to quietly head down the stairs towards the livingroom where the voices came from. As he went the voices got clearer and Dean recognized them as Kitel and Castiel. Kitel's voice was amused while Castiel's was obviously angry.

"Temper, temper Cass. You're going to wake one of them up. Besides why should a few choice words from a mongrel like me set you off."

"Shut up." Castiel growled out angrily before Kitel chuckled throatily as he said, "What's wrong, bird brain? You not gonna tell your little boy toy the truth?"

There was a sharp 'thwack' as flesh met flesh just before Castiel growled out, "I'm not like you, mongrel whore. I don't take anyone and everyone into my bed just so I can be pleasured. I don't need it."

Kitel chuckled softly, darkly before he said, "That doesn't mean you don't want it, especially from Michael's vessel."

There was another sharp crack and a growl from both being before Castiel said, "What are you trying to accomplish?"

"Simple, you kill me I don't have to endure this torture."

There was a small pause that Dean guessed was Kitel shrugging before Kitel began to speak again. "I wonder how much control you have Cass. And your little boy toy looks absolutely yum-"

There was a crash as something glass broke ad without thinking Dean rushed into the livingroom to see Castiel standing tall over Kitel. Dean was sure his invisible wings were spread out wide as he glared down at the demon. Kitel was cut up and bleeding slightly from the glass table top from the coffee table that he had fallen on to and into. His elongated canines were bared as he seemed to cringe at Castiel towering form but he was also trying to rebel. Dean suddenly had a vision of all those paintings depicting Lucifer's fall as he fought Michael. He stood there frozen looking at both of them like time had frozen in place before Kitel took notice of Dean. His body relaxed and he hid his canines as he gave the oldest Winchester a knowing look while pushing himself out of the broken coffee table. Dean vaguely wondered if Kitel had wanted him to hear all of that before the demon said,

"Hey Deannie boy, what are you doing up?"

Castiel seemed to relax was he took notice of Dean also but he kept his eyes trained on Kitel and the demon took notice of this. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the angel and Castiel gave him a disgusted look before looking at Dean just as Sam hurried into the livingroom. He took in Kitel's cuts and the broken table top before looking at them all.

"What happened?"

"I was just testing angel boy's nerves of steel. However, it seems as though he doesn't really have any though so my mission was accomplished."

Kitel replied aloofly as he brushed off the dust and broken glass from his clothing but he eyed the Winchesters warily. The two suddenly realized that while he was being obedient the first chance he ever got he would either kill them or sell them out. The latter being the most likely to happen in Kitel's current position of being unable to harm the Winchesters or Castiel. It was then that Dean realized what the demon was wearing and he inhaled sharply as he felt something inside him twist almost painfully. Kitel was wearing skin tight black leather pants that flared out a bit at the bottom, his shirt was a smoky grey that hugged all his muscles and curves, he had boots on underneath the pants and his hair was loose. The choker added to the look as well as the dangling earring on his left ear and spiked bracelet on his right wrist. Kitel looked like a sex God and Dean be damned if he didn't notice sex on legs. Kitel heard the soft intake of breath as well as Castiel but the angel didn't realize why unlike the demon. Kitel looked over at Dean and saw the hunger in his eyes as Dean looked over his body. The demon couldn't help the slow sensual grin that crept up on his face as their eyes met and Kitel tilted his head to the side a little.

"What's wrong, Dean? You looked a bit…flushed."

Castiel's full attention was on the two as Kitel turned around to fully face Dean, Sam watched intently as tension seemed to become tangible in the room. Dean couldn't look away from the demon as he took a sauntering step towards him. Dean urged himself to take a step back but he couldn't move his feet and he couldn't break eye contact with Kitel's smoldering emerald eyes. The grin slowly turned into an inviting smirk as Kitel took another step towards Dean but Castiel's voice rang out as he yelled out,

"Stop right there Kitel!"

Kitel's face twisted into a look of pure fury as he let out an outraged snarl and whirled around to Castiel. Dean exhaled sharply and stumbled back a ways as Sam rushed to his side looking him over. Dean shook his head as though he'd been in a daze and Sam looked from Kitel to Castiel to Dean then back. Kitel looked furious as he glared scathingly at the angel and said,

"You dare!! It is a rule!!! A rule you dare break!!"

Castiel glared hatefully back and said, "Yes I dare because it would have ended up with you hurting him physically. Now sit down."

Kitel let out another outraged snarl as he whirled around and stalked towards the sofa to sit unceremoniously. He glared at the angel with a look of pure spite when Sam suddenly asked,

"What just happened? What do you mean rule?"

Kitel growled as he glanced at Castiel before saying heatedly, "There is a rule that if a human even takes an inkling of interest in a demon hunters appearance than the human is ours for the taking."

Dean shook his head as he paled slightly and said, "I'm not interested in you. You're a guy."

Kitel barked out a harsh laugh as he said, "Actually demons and angels don't have genders. I'm in this gender form because I prefer it. I could be a girl if you wish."

Kitel's smirk became seductive as he looked over Dean's body with smoldering eyes before Castiel growled out, "You didn't tell them everything."

Kitel rolled his eyes before he said, "Technically in order for the human to become the demon hunter's fully. The demon hunter has to take some of the human's blood from a ritual dagger and drink it so they have a connection. But Castiel here interrupted anything from happening with his damn jealousy."

There was a taunting lilt in Kitel's voice as he looked intently at Castiel daring him to do something. Castiel's body tensed fully as though he was going to pounce before he growled out,

"You seduced him with your looks. You're letting some of your real form show and it's too much for their senses."

Kitel chuckled darkly as he said, "I might be letting some of my real form show but the only one getting flustered because of it is Dean. Take a real good look at them and tell me I'm wrong."

Castiel couldn't help but let his eyes flicker towards the brothers and he knew instantly that Kitel was right. Dean's face was flushed as he had his hand to his mouth looking at Kitel but Sam just looked at everyone in confusion. He was completely unaffected unlike his older brother who seemed to be having trouble processing what they were saying over his desire. Castiel's eyes went back to Kitel and he glared angrily as he said,

"It doesn't matter because you can't touch him. The collar doesn't allow you to do anything that might cause harm to your _masters_."

Castiel drew out the word 'masters' and Kitel's amused smile was instantly wiped off as his expression darkened at the word. He sneered angrily as he said,

"I bow down to only one and I call only one master. None of you will ever get that privilege."

Castiel backed away as he felt a wave of power come off the demon but not in fear or surprise but because he didn't want their energies mixing. If that ever happened it would be catastrophic and it would kill millions of people if not more. It wouldn't be as bad as the war on earth between the angels and demons but it would be enough to put a huge dent in the human population. The room was silent for a moment before Kitel began to relax into his seat on the sofa and look a little bored. Castiel relaxed a little now that he knew the demon wouldn't go into a rage and was relaxed again. The slight glow around the demon ebbed away as he went back to his less influential appearance. It wasn't a noticeable change to the human eye but to Castiel it was noticeable. Kitel's appearance just looked a lot less alluring and seductive but it did still look the same to everyone else. He just didn't have the same aura radiating off of him demanding attention. Kitel yawned as he looked around the room, smirking lightly as he noticed Dean seemed to calm down and was glaring at him. He winked suggestively at the older Winchester and chuckled when he seemed to blush a little at the gesture. Kitel was enjoying toying with the Winchesters and Castiel but he knew the limits with the angel and how much he would tolerate. Castiel narrowed his eyes a bit before he began to ask,

"What is your purpose here? Why did he send you here?"

Kitel gave him triumphant grin as he purred out, "Wouldn't you like to know? I'll tell you this much. My purpose here involves you and the itty bitty Winchesters."

Castiel glared angrily before he took a deep breath and Sam took a step forward as he asked, "Does that mean you're here to kill us?"

Kitel chuckled darkly and said, "Maybe, maybe not. I already said that, that was all I was going to say. Unless you ask the right questions or at least demand the right things. You're not getting anything out of me."

Dean grabbed the demon by the shirt roughly and brought him close to the point were they were face to face. Kitel tensed as he glared at Dean until Dean said,

"Stop fucking around already. What the hell are you hiding?"

"I'm hiding a lot of things just like you Winchester." Kitel snarled out causing Dean to go pale a bit. Castiel and Sam watched intently as demon and human stared each other down before Kitel said,

"I'd advise you to let me go Winchester or else there are going to be some serious issues."

Dean sneered before he said, "Oh yeah? Like what? You can't lay a finger on me."

Kitel's eyes flashed dangerously before he leaned in and kissed Dean full on the lips causing the Winchester to stumble back. Castiel punched Kitel the moment Dean was away from the demon making Kitel's head snap to the side. Everyone in the room stood still before they noticed Kitel's shoulders shaking as he held his hand to his mouth. He slowly lifted his head to reveal that he was laughing, his emerald eyes cat-like as the pupil turned into vertical slits. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and grinned sadistically at the gaping Dean. Chuckling softly he said in a velvety voice,

"I warned you what would happen, Winchester. You really should stop testing us demons or else something very bad is going to happen."

Kitel looked over at Castiel and giving him an amused look before he said, "I think you're turning a little green angel boy. I'd becareful if I were you. I wouldn't want you to fall before I could beat your ass."

Castiel sneered before a flutter of wings signified his leave but Kitel had to shield his eyes because while the Winchesters couldn't see Castiel's wings he could and they burned his eyes. Kitel looked at the spot Castiel had been standing in only moments before with amusement. He knew that he was getting more reactions out the angel than most humans or demons had in a lifetime. Then again he and Castiel had history together so it wasn't really a shock to the demon. He looked over at the still slightly mortified Dean and his stupefied brother, Sam. He arched an eyebrow expectantly he looked at them before Sam shook his head and said,

"I can't tell whether you're really evil or just a sadistic son of a bitch."

Kitel barked out another laugh but this one was full of amusement before he said, "You tell me when you've figured it out okay?"

He chortled before he ran a hand through his hair, sighing in exasperation before he looked back at the Winchesters. Giving them a thoughtful look he said,

"We should get a move on already. Birdbrain can find us anywhere if he puts is mind to it and so can the other demons. It's been a while since I checked in with anyone so they're going to be looking for me and while this is my place. If I stay too long it starts to leave a stench and they'll start tracking me."

Dean frowned suspiciously as he finally came out of his shock to ask, "Why should we trust you? And why are you helping us?"

Kitel rolled his eyes in annoyance before he grumbled something darkly but said aloud after, "You shouldn't trust me but you need me to avoid all those demons. And I'm helping you because I have no choice to. At the moment I am bound to you Winchesters and the stupid ass kisser."

He frowned in displeasure but looked at both Winchesters straight in the eye as he spoke so they new he was dead serious. Both Sam and Dean hesitated before finally nodding their head and Dean said,

"We should get out of this place. Find somewhere that we can hunt for a little while."

Kitel smirked as an idea sparked in the back of his mind. Looking at the Winchesters deviously he said slowly,

"I think I know where you can hunt something you probably want."

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

Dean whistled softly as he looked around the busy streets of Las Vegas before a blonde haired girl hardly wearing any clothing caught his eye. He winked at her suggestively causing her to laugh and shake her head before she continued walking away. Dean sighed wistfully as he watched her go before turning around to see three girls hanging off of Kitel's arms. He glowered at the demon and Kitel noticed but he just through a smirk at the older Winchester before ducking down and kissing each girl. He had let some of his true form show giving him an aura that demanded attention and giving him an alluring and sensual appeal. Men and women alike turned their head to watch him walk past them and Dean had to swallow hard to make sure he didn't end up like before when he looked at the demon. Kitel purred out softly to one of the girls,

"Where's Irachel?"

One girl frowned as she thought about his question before a different girl answered, "He was in 'Montecito' in the casino area last time I checked."

Kitel dipped down to give her a long painstaking kiss before he peeled them off his arm and said, "I have to go ladies but I have a feeling we'll be seeing much more of each other later."

Kitel watched them walk off before Sam asked, "That was all about the rule, wasn't it? You claimed them."

Kitel looked at Sam with a satisfied smile before he said, "Yes I did indeed. That little kiss was all it took."

Dean paled slightly and touched his lips making Kitel laugh before he said, "Relax boy toy. That kiss was only to get you off of me. It meant nothing since you weren't into me at the moment."

Dean flushed slightly before he began to glare at the demon but Kitel just started to walk towards a large hotel. Kitel glanced behind him at the following Winchesters as he asked,

"You remember the plan don't you? I lure him out and you two Winchesters do what you always do. Just ixnay on the fucking it all up. Do you two think you can accomplish that? Or do I have to hold your hands?"

Both brothers suddenly felt the desire to hit the demon…_hard_. Kitel smirked at them before hurrying his pace a little and entering the hotel. His nose scrunched up as though h smelled something nasty before he turned to the Winchesters and said,

"He's definitely in here. I know that stench anywhere." Kitel motioned for a hall where the camera's didn't reach and said,

"Go in there and don't come out for anything until I lure him over to you guys. And do me a favor and watch where you stick that knife. I might not be possessing a body but that knife will still kill me."

Dean arched an eyebrow and said sarcastically, "That's good to know. I'll make sure to remember that."

Kitel sneered slightly at the Winchester but began to walk off into the crowd and the Winchesters headed towards the hall Kitel had motioned to. Sam pulled out the knife and his it behind him as both he and Dean watched Kitel approach a man in a clean sharp suit. Kitel spotted who he was looking for with ease and made his way over to the sharp looking man. He tapped his shoulder as the man finished talking to a young woman and the man turned around to face Kitel. Horror and surprise flitted across the man's face at seeing Kitel before he quickly covered it up with a cool mask. He cleared his throat and fixed his tie as he asked,

"K-Kitel…What brings you here?"

Kitel gave the man a wane smile before he said, "I need some information Irachel and you're the person who's going to give me it."

Kitel was thankful that he had decided to cover up the choker or else Irachel would have known that Kitel was under someone's control. That he was no longer following their masters orders anymore. It was true Kitel could leave the Winchesters and warn his master, tell him about what was happening. But everytime he might have decided to do it, the memory of his liege fearing the two Winchesters entered his mind and he decided not to. He was disobeying his master on purpose because he wanted to see what was so special about these Winchesters that would drive his master to have such fear of them. Irachel still having no idea what danger he was in swallowed hard and said,

"Of course Kitel. Any information I possess I would gladly give to you. Just ask and I will tell you."

Kitel patted Irachel's shoulder good-naturedly but he flinched under Kitel's hand causing the demon hunter to laugh lightly. Squeezing his shoulder somewhat threateningly Kitel began to guide Irachel over to where the Winchesters where waiting with the demon killing knife. He was really beginning to hope they didn't fuck anything up but he had the feeling that something was going to happen. As they made their way over there was a sudden shout from where the Winchesters were and Irachel tensed as he saw the guards running towards there. He growled angrily as he hissed out,

"Now what?!"

Kitel cursed under his breath as Irachel rushed ahead of him and had him chasing after him. When they entered the hall both Winchester brothers were fighting off men as they threw the knife back and forth between each other. Thankfully, Irachel was too engrossed at the brothers there to notice Kitel smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand and groaning in exasperation. Shaking his head he muttered darkly,

"Bloody gits!! I told them not to get into any ruddy issues and they do this!!"

He straightened when Irachel turned to him and said, "We have to do something!! Isn't it your task to collect them?!"

Kitel sneered at the other demon and growled out, "You do something!! I do not take orders from you!"

Irachel cowered slightly and a small whimper escaped his lips before he said, "My apologies but please do something Kitel!! They'll ruin us if the humans see."

Kitel looked down at the cowering demon before he faced the fight, his eyes calculating but the demon would have never guessed Kitel was calculating his betrayal to him. Kitel was thankful that the demons to engrossed in fighting the brothers that they hadn't noticed him. If he knocked them out they'd never know who it was that did it to them or stole away their superior. Kitel let a wave of his energy go through the hall, knocking out all the demons that the brothers were fighting. Irachel let out a sound of dismay before whirling around on Kitel and yelling,

"You idiot!! You knocked out our men not the brothers!!"

Kitel bristled and glared at the demon before he growled out, "How dare you!! You filthy little mongrel!!"

Without a second thought his hand whipped out and cracked the demon across the face, knocking him out. Kitel glared down at the demon with a look of disgust before waving his hand around him to wipe off his essence on the place. He looked up at the brothers with a look of annoyance and they had the decency to look abashed until he snapped out,

"I thought I said _not_ to fuck up the whole plan? Not try and create your own to cause trouble."

Dean glared at the demon before he growled out, "It's not our fault. They noticed us and recognized us when they saw our faces. We had no choice."

Kitel snorted rudely but didn't say anything else as he lifted the smaller demon over his shoulder. He looked behind him and was relieved to see that no one else had decided to investigate the little tussle. Looking back at the brothers and hiding his aura again so that he wouldn't be so noticeable he walked briskly towards the end of the hall. Looking over his shoulder at the brothers Kitel said,

"Let's go out the back. I know a place we can go and not be bothered."

Both brothers nodded their heads and followed behind the demon as he walked briskly down the hall, glancing around as he walked. Both brothers stopped short as Kitel stepped through a door into a room that was completely pitch black. Dean looked at Sam uncertainly before he took a deep breath and stepped through the door after the demon. Sam took a little longer but he felt a cool wind pass over him when he stepped through the door into the room. Both brothers inhaled sharply when they saw the room was no longer pitch black and infact was light up brightly. The room was spacious; an iron chair with chains sat in the middle of the room, various torture like tools were spread around the room, brown spots stained the floor revealing the other victims that had been there. Dean felt his heart clench before rapidly picking up speed, Sam didn't notice the change in his brother because he was too focused on comprehending what the room was but Kitel noticed. He smirked lightly but neither brother noticed the sadistic gleam in his eyes as he watched both of them while dumping Irachel on the iron chair. He strapped the demon in, locking the chains on him tight enough that if Irachel tried to move blood would be drawn from it. Sam shook his head to clear it and asked hesitantly,

"How did we get here?" Kitel looked at him with a mildly bored expression as he answered the question with e flat tone,

"It's simple really. That door was a doorway to this room. Any human that tried to pass through the door without a demons help would just find a coat closet. There are a few doorways to here but very few demons actually use it or come here."

Sam nodded his head slowly in understanding before he noticed Dean's statue still position. He looked worriedly at his brother and laid his hand on his shoulder before he called his name lightly. Dean blinked before snapping out of his stupor and wiping the light sheen of sweat on his forehead off. Any words that were going to be uttered were cut off when Irachel let out a soft groan of pain as he came to. All three looked over to his as Kitel shed his leather jacket, revealing the collar he wore. Kitel looked at the brothers and stretched his hand out towards Sam. The youngest Winchester looks at him questioningly and Kitel rolled his eyes before he said,

"Give me the knife. I'm the only one able to get any information out of the guy at the moment."

Dean saw Kitel's eyes flicker over to him the moment he said those words and he looked away from the demon so he didn't catch the smirk. Suddenly their attention was brought back to Irachel when he yelled angrily,

"Whata's going on here?!"

Kitel rolled his eyes in annoyance and back slapped the demon across the face making him yelp in pain. Kitel kneeled down infront of the demon with a sadistic gleam in his eyes as he said,

"I told you I needed some information from you."

Irachel's wide eyes traveled from Kitel to the two Winchester brothers behind him before he screeched out, "You traitor!!! How could you!! You the most loyal to our liege, you would betray him!!"

Kitel's eyes darkened and he leaned down close to Irachel's face as he hissed out angrily,

"Do not talk as though you know what you speak of. You know nothing but to hide and cry and beg when in his presence or even mine. You have no right to even look upon our master's face you sniveling coward. I, _me_, the one who has been so loyal to him. The one who would give his life up for him without thinking twice about it. I am forced to bend backward for humans like nothing but a common dog. So do not speak like you know me!!! For you know nothing."

Sam and Dean couldn't help but be shocked at the raw emotion that came through Kitel as he nearly yelled at the other demon only to end in a cold hiss. Sam bit his lip as he felt a bit guilty but their attention was sidetracked when Irachel let out a harsh laugh when he saw the collar around Kitel's neck. His coal black eyes glittered with amusement as he said,

"Oh this is rich. The great demon hunter, Kitel. Lap dog of his liege, favorite above all else, protégé of one of the great hunters. Reduced to nothing but a floor licking dog by the infamous Winchesters. I cannot wait till the others here of this, till or master hears of this."

Kitel's eyes darkened all the more until he bent over the other demon, his lips next to his ear as he whispered, "Who said you'll be alive to enjoy that privilege?"

Backing away he looked at the trembling Demon he turned to both brothers, his eyes dead compared to the earlier gleam of sadistic pleasure. Holding out his hand he sneered at them as he asked,

"May I _please_ get the knife?"

Sam and Dean were both taken off guard by question but Dean quickly took the knife and handed it to the demon but Kitel didn't thank him of react in anyway. He turned around and grabbed what looked like pliers except it was the size of a bush cutter. Kitel's eyes gleamed as he approached the cowering demon before he bent down infront of him and said,

"You're going to answer their questions and if you don't…Well lets just say it's not going to be any fun for you. However, I am going to enjoy every little bit of this torture so long as you're breathing."

Irachel stiffened as he glared somewhat terrified and determined at Kitel before he said, "Fuck. You."

Kitel's sighed as he shook his head before looking into Irachel's coal black eyes with his own glowing emerald ones. The smile he gave the demon was cold, no feelings of amusement or sadism in it as Kitel looked at the demon. Before anyone could register using the tip of the blade Kitel sliced down Irachel's face and an agonized scream ripped through his throat. Kitel got up slowly and he looked down at the demon with a look of pure contempt as he said,

"Your choice."

_TBC…_

**A/N-** Cliffie lol. Actually I wanted to address something a few of the reviewers have asked me so I advise people to **PLEASE READ THIS** so that way I do not have to repeat myself though I really wouldn't mind doing that. Kitel isn't really evil he's just really sadistic and aloof. Truth be told though he'll warm up a bit as the story goes on but not too much to the point where he doesn't seem to be a demon anymore. That would be very bad for me as a writer to make my character change so drastically lol. But yeah I just wanted everyone to know Kitel isn't really evil at all. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I really am surprised it came out so soon. I didn't expect it to come out until I went back to Florida. I'll keep updating as fast as I can and I thank you all again for reading and/or reviewing.


	5. Scream my name out

**Warning!** Suggestive themes, language, sexual innuendo (sexual comments or jokes), crude humor, inappropriate jokes, and failed attempts at humor, OOCness, DeanxHarry, AU, HSALS/SLASH

**Disclaimer!** Well duh! Of course I don't own either Harry Potter or Supernatural. You want me to be struck down for lying! It's a sin to lie you know!

**Author's Note!** Well just to let you all know…**A LITTLE BIT OF SLASH WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER!** Yes I know I'm finally getting to the good stuff lol. Well I hope you all enjoy and I apologize for getting this posted so late. I want to thank everyone out there who's reading my story. It means a lot to me and I want to thank all of you adding my story to your fav's/alerts it is greatly appreciated. I also want to thank those of you who are reviewing.

"Blah" Talking

'_Blah' Thoughts_

_Flash back_

**Demon dialect/Latin speech**

Angel on my right shoulder, Devil on my left

_Scream my name out_

_Make your ears bleed_

_Hope you see exactly_

_What you're doing to me_

_Worlds always rotating _

_On only one axis_

_But mine is forever turning_

_On more than a tilt_

Chapter 4- Scream my name out

Irachel breathed heavily as blood seeped down from a now closed wound. He glared weakly at the emerald eyed demon infront of him before he said,

"I was doing nothing but tempting greedy souls to turn to witchcraft."

Kitel looked over the demon and deemed it the truth so he looked over at Sam and Dean with a nod. They moved on to the next question though both seemed a little queasy as they watched Kitel torture the demon infront of them.

"What is Lucifer planning these days?"

Irachel's mouth clenched shut and he looked away from them all, especially Kitel. Green eyes narrowed dangerously and Kitel hissed out in a low voice, "Answer the question Irachel. What is our good master planning these days?"

The demon shook his head vigorously and Kitel growled angrily. Without a moments thought he stomped down on Irachel's knee and broke it with a sickening snap. Irachel cried out in pain but refused to utter a word still. Kitel laid a hand on his chest and pushed his power through the demon, finding his core. An inhuman scream ripped through the demon's throat as blood flew from the slashes Kitel's power made. However, he could not escape the body thanks to Kitel sealing him in the human body. Irachel coughed up blood and hung his head low, unable to even glare at Kitel weakly. The green eyed demon had a sadistic smile on his face as he dipped a dagger into holy water not even flinching when the water touched him. It had no affect whatsoever. Irachel began to hyperventilate as Kitel brought the dagger closer to him. Irachel's eyes bulged and another scream ripped through his throat as Kitel slipped the dagger into his side slowly.

"He wants to use Lillith! He wants to use Lillith to set himself free!"

Irachel screamed out through the pain and Kitel took the knife out leaving him to breath in ragged disconnected breaths. Kitel looked at him thoroughly satisfied at the information before looking back towards the brothers. He was only slightly surprised to just see Dean standing there but he guessed Sam couldn't take it anymore and left. He was sure the younger Winchester would be surprised that the door led back to his home. He raised an eyebrow at the pale but determined looking man and he saw the slight nod of Dean's head before Dean asked,

"What do you mean?"

Irachel's ragged breathing grew a little more controlled as he opened his mouth to speak but all three of them were ripped from the torture room and sprawled unceremoniously onto Kitel's livingroom floor. Irachel screamed in agony as his body lit up like lightening was playing inside of him before he laid motionless, dead. Kitel hissed angrily as he was thrown across the room by an unseen force just as Sam yelled out their name. Suddenly, both brothers where in a fight with a dozen demons as Kitel was plastered to the wall like a toy. However, the anger Kitel had shown dissipated as he watched everything unfold with slight amusement. He should have known that wherever Irachel was his little mistress would be there also. She had obviously been listening into the whole thing and he was right when a beautiful blonde woman walked in and the demons held Sam and Dean easily. Kitel just staid on the wall with a lazy grin on his face as he watched the woman walk up to him until she stood right infront of him with a lazy grin of her own. She looked over Kitel with obvious lust and Kitel squirmed at the look wishing to reach out and have her just like she wished to have him. It was a natural thing for all demons's to lust after each other, after all most where molded after the first succubus. At a sharp movement from the corner of his eyes Kitel looked to see Dean struggling in one of the demons grips with rage written on his face. Kitel swore he saw something else there but he couldn't tell because as soon as he saw it, it was gone. Kitel cooled down and began to grin lazily at the woman again before he said in a silky voice,

"What do I owe the pleasure Amabel?"

The woman purred as he said her name before she said, "I'm afraid you've become a little bit of a traitor, Kit. Even with that pretty little collar around your neck you have become a traitor. This just wont do."

Kitel arched an eyebrow at her and asked, "Oh? And what do you plan on doing with me then?"

Amabel looked him up and down again sending him into another fit of lust before he cooled down again. She chuckled lightly and turned towards the two brothers before she slowly let Kitel loose. He watched her with mild interest just as she nodded towards the demons holding the brothers and they all jumped on the brothers. Kitel felt his heart leap to his throat as he watched and his muscles twitched with the impulse to help them but he stayed in his place. He heard demons cry out one by one and knew the brothers had gotten their hands on some weapons so he relaxed fully. He leaned against the wall in a bored manner as he watched the two brother's fight off the demons until one demon flung Dean into the wall near him. Dean grunted as his back met the wall and he fell down, one of the demons jumping onto him with its hands wrapping firmly around his neck. Kitel's impulse to help kicked in again but at the woman's amused eyes in his direction he forced himself to remain uninterested. He knew better than to make it look like he was doing anything of his own free will. He had to get one of the brothers to order him to help but he knew only one way that, that would actually work and they would have to know his real name. His attention was brought back to the elder brother when he choked out as he glared at Kitel.

"Aren't you going to help? We could use a little help over here."

Kitel pretended as though he was cleaning his nails as he said, "_No_ I don't really think I feel like doing that. You seem to be doing such a great job at handling them on your own."

Dean's glare was enough to make Kitel _want_ to help the older brother as a shudder of excitement coursed through his body from it. However, Kitel merely smirked and continued to pretend to clean his nails as the demon punched Dean. Kitel almost growled at the demon but thought better of it as the woman turned her attention away from the two of them to watch the younger Winchester. Kitel's eyes flickered over to her form before he switched all of his attention to Dean and the demon on top of him. Kitel purred lightly at the blood that was slipping out the side of Dean's mouth before he said,

"Command me to help you."

Dean's eyes flicked towards him before a punch to his gut made him bring his attention back to the demon on top of him. Kitel growled softly and he said more urgently,

"Command me to help you!"

Dean struggled with the hand around his throat before he choked out, "Help..me…"

Kitel growled and he shook his head as he said, "No. Command me, command _me_."

It clicked for Dean what Kitel wanted him to do and he frowned as he choked out, "Didn't work…before with…Cass."

Kitel glanced at the woman and saw she was conversing with one of the demons and he said, "That was because he was an angel. They can no more command us to tell us our real names then we can command them to kill their father."

Dean aimed a punch at the demon's face and it snapped to the side before he said, "I demand your name, Kitel. You're true name."

The words fell from Kitel's lips with a huge smile as he whispered, "Harry James Potter."

Dean flinched at the name as power rolled off of it and into his ears. He recoiled from it as his ears throbbed with the power and suddenly Dean realized that the demon had the chance to offer it to all three of them but he had only offered it to him. It made Dean feel like the demon trusted him with his life. Gritting his teeth, Dean yelled loud enough for only the two demons to hear,

"Harry James Potter, I command you to help me out!"

The room charged with power and Dean's teeth gritted as his body thrummed with the power that coursed through him. His ears began to bleed as the pressure elevated and the air around Kitel/Harry seemed to crackle with energy. His hair whipped around as though there was a storm wind around him though there was none and his eyes seemed to glow as a sadistic grin lit up his face. He bowed and said snickering,

"As you wish so shall be done."

With a burst of raw power the demon on top of Dean was sent towards a wall. The demon screamed as like with Irachel lights flashed inside its body. Harry made his way towards Amabel and every demon that got in his way was killed on the spot with out a glance. It continued to there were none but he and Amabel. A soft growl escaped his lips as when Amabel turned to face him he grabbed her by her neck. He sneered at her before a lazy grin once again took his face as he purred out,

"Hello beautiful. I believe you were calling me a traitor before weren't you?"

Amabel smirked with some difficulty before she said, "This is the Kitel I knew. The demon that took nothing from no one. But yet here you are being forced to bow down like some common _dog_. Where is all that pride? Will you do anything for a little _fuck_?"

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously before he simply tightened his hold around her neck until it snapped and she stopped struggling all the while her body was alight with the lightening like shocks that lit up her body. He dropped her body onto the floor with a somewhat disgusted look before he turned to see Sam and Dean looking at him in amazement. He saw a fire in Dean's eyes and something spark in Sam's before he realized a lot of his real essence was coming through. Simpering it down to a level they could take he gave them a smug smirk before he asked innocently,

"Are you two alright?"

Sam had multiple bruises and a few cuts while Dean had some blood coming from his mouth and a small bump at his temple. They both scowled darkly at the demon before the sound of wings flapping filled the room and Castiel appeared. All three looked at him as he looked at the room filled with dead demon and sighed. He glared at Harry and the demon glared right back in an irritated manner before Sam interrupted them and said,

"Okay I'm not sure about everyone else but I would like to know what just happened."

Castiel glared but nodded his head at Harry in agreement with Sam and Harry's eyes darted over to Dean who was watching him closely. Harry shifted under his gaze before he said,

"Fine. It's simple enough to explain. Blonde bitch was Amabel, Irachel's mistress. She'd been listening in and decided to take manners into her own hands. She killed Irachel, tried to kill you two and expected me to kill the both of you also. She didn't really get the fact I _cant_ kill the both of you even if I wanted to."

Dean's eyes narrowed and Castiel asked, "Why not?"

Harry looked at them as though they were dumb and said, "Well duh! Where'd be the fun in that? Besides its interesting to watch you all work. Its highly entertaining."

Dean growled in annoyance and said, "Stop fucking around."

Harry gave him a seductive smirk and he saw the older brother's Adams apple bob as he swallowed thickly. "That, I'm afraid Dean, is not _fucking_ around. If you wish though I could do-"

"-Why did you help? If they had killed them you'd be free."

Castiel interrupted with a voice filled with venom and suddenly Harry was stiff and his eyes were averted from Dean. Castiel's eyes narrowed and he turned to Dean as he asked,

"Did something happen?"

Harry closed his eyes and was suddenly thinking that it had not been a good idea to tell the Winchester his name but he was surprised when Dean said,

"I commanded him to help and he did."

Castiel's eyes narrowed obviously suspecting something but he let it go. He opened his mouth to ask something else when suddenly a brunette came charging in and straight at Harry. He hissed angrily as he reached out and backhanded the female sending her to a wall. She cried out in pain but yelled,

"Go! Run, Sam! I'll distract them just run."

Sam's eyes went wide with surprise at the female but Harry hissed out angrily, "Why the hell is everyone barging into my home? My _domain_?"

He took a step towards the female but Sam's order stopped him, "Enough! Both of you stop! Kitel its just Ruby."

Harry stopped in mid step as his eyes opened wide to meet wide shocked dark eyes. His eyes narrowed in barely contained anger as he growled out,

"_You_…traitor!"

Harry snarled out the last word as he flung himself at the female demon named Ruby. She let out a terrified cry as she tried to flee but an unseen force flung her to a wall and then Harry's hand around her neck pinned her there. His eyes glowed as his emerald orbs revealed his fury as he looked into her eyes, ignoring the other three cries demanding him to let go of her.

"What are you doing here? What is your purpose?"

Ruby shook her head violently as she tried to deny something and she said, "Nothing! I'm just here to protect Sam! To help them!"

Harry slammed her into the wall again and her head snapped back to hit it with a sickening crack. He leaned into her face and said in a dangerously calm voice,

"Do not lie to me. What are you doing here? Tell me the truth."

Ruby whimpered as she tried to cower away from his wrath as she said, "Please lord. Please do not harm me. I am only doing what is wished of me."

"Lies." Harry hissed out and she whimpered again before he said once again, "You are testing my patience, Ruby. Do you not remember what happened to you before you became what you are?"

She whimpered again before she cried out when she felt his power brush against her core, "I am using them! I was planning on tricking Sam into letting our master free. I have betrayed no one, Kitel."

Slowly, Harry leaned away from Ruby as his face went impassive as he considered her before a slow smug smile grew on his face. He looked back towards Sam and said,

"Demons…You cant seem to trust any of them. Unless they're bound to you."

Ruby's eyes grew big as she realized what she had just said and looked at Sam frantically. Shaking her head she said, "No, Sam! Don't listen to him. I-I…"

Harry chuckled sadistically at Sam's shocked face and Ruby's frantic one as he taunted, "Y-Y-You what? You weren't expecting me to be here? You didn't expect me to be on their side?"

Ruby whimpered as the grip on her neck tightened threateningly and she clawed at his hands. Suddenly she screamed as she felt his power wrapped around her cored and felt something snap like a waist band being let go. He let her go and she felt to the floor in a trembling mess before he turned to look at them and said,

"There's a place you can keep her in the basement. But the bodies are what I'm worried about."

Castiel sighed before he said, "I will take care of the bodies."

Without another word wings were heard and Harry flinched at what the human's couldn't see before Castiel disappeared along with the bodies. Harry glared at the area where Castiel had been a moment ago before he looked at the two brothers who were watching the trembling Ruby with morbid fascination. Harry rolled his eyes as he said,

"The basement."

The nodded before getting into motion, both brothers taking one of Ruby's arm and dragging her to the basement. He could hear the loud thumps of her landing on a stair. He chuckled as he sat down on the couch and waited for them to come. So far he was getting rid of all those who would reveal him and ruin his fun. He would get the mission he was sent up here for done but he would have fun doing it. Getting collared was just a minor obstacle and one that he would find a way to get over. A frown marred his face however when he remembered Dean had not told them that he knew Harry's true name. He also remembered the fire in his eyes when he had seen Harry with a little of his essence leaking out. A slow smile curved his lips as he realized a way to get the collar off and he had an idea of how to put that plan to work. He looked up impassively as Dean and Sam entered the room, they both looked up at him warily before Sam asked,

"What did you do to her?"

Harry shrugged as he said, "Simple really. I locked her into that body. The room she's in will prevent her from leaving here at all. Are you not satisfied with that?"

Sam frowned but shook his head as he sighed heavily causing Dean to look at him with slight worry before he said, "We should get some sleep. Its dark out."

Both Sam and Harry looked outside to see that it was infact dark out and in a clock on the table Harry saw it was late. He wasn't surprised to see that though and he looked at them with little concern as he said,

"Do what you must. If you are tired then by all means go to sleep."

Dean and Sam hesitated, not completely trusting the demon but decided their need for sleep was a little stronger. Nodding their heads they both turned to the stairs and went up to their respective rooms. Dean's breathing had evened out and he was somewhat gone to the world so he was unaware of what was going on around him. Emerald eyes glowed in the semi-dark room as they closed the door to the room before moving silently over to the bed where Dean lay. Pale finger tips barely touched Dean as they skimmed over his body gently to make sure he wasn't awoken. Dean shifted slightly as his back arched towards the fingers a little and a soft chuckle escaped pale full pink lips. The bed dipped silently as Harry slid onto the bed before straddling Dean's waist and placing his hands on either side of his head. He leaned down slightly but stopped sharply when Dean's eyes snapped open and a dagger was pressed against his neck. Harry arched an eyebrow as he looked down at the older brother but said nothing. His hair fell over the sides of his face like a curtain as he locked eyes with Dean's own softer green ones. A slow sensual smile slid onto Harry's lips as he more felt than heard Dean's shallow breaths as he let his essence leak out more and brush across his skin. Softly, sensually Harry said quietly,

"Put down the dagger, Dean. I am not trying to hurt you. I _cant_ hurt you, Dean. You know my true name."

Dean's hand slowly lowered and Harry slipped the dagger out of his grip, setting it on the table next to the bed. Purring softly Harry rested his forehead against Dean's and they could both feel each other's breaths ghost teasingly over their faces. Harry's sensual smile turned into a seductive grin as he saw Dean's eyes glaze with want and he had to admit some part of him wanted the older Winchester also. A pale slender hand rested on Dean's chest only to realize he wore no shirt to bed. A smirk threatened to over take Harry's lips but he controlled himself as he spread his fingers out on Dean's chest making him shiver with anticipation. Each of Harry's movements was slow and precise as he situated himself on top of Dean. There was a moment when Harry meant to fix his legs that were straddling Dean's waist but he ended up brushing their erections together making Harry bit his lip harshly and Dean groan softly. Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes, his essence leaking out of him less as he looked into Dean's lust glazed eyes and Harry began his descent. He kissed Dean's forehead before moving to both eyes, then both cheeks, his nose, chin, jaw line until he finally reached his lips. The kiss was slow and searing as their lips met with a purpose. There was no tongue involved as they just brushed together for a few moments before they parted. Dean's eyes were closed but when he opened them he was looking into smoldering, glowing emerald green eyes that made him inhale sharply. He opened his mouth to say something as some of the fog cleared from his brain but Harry descended again. This time the kiss was hungry and demanding as Harry ran his tongue along Dean's lower lip and Dean gasped letting him in. Harry explored his hot cavern before they engaged in a battle for dominance which neither ended up winning since they needed air. Dean groaned as their lips parted and his hands found their way to Harry's neck before his fingers entangled with his hair as he pulled him down for more. Harry greedily drank up Dean's groans and chuckled throatily, the sound went straight to Dean's nether regions and he shivered just as Harry's hands began to explore his chest. Dean groaned and shivered as Harry found his sensitive nipples and began paying extra attention to them when Dean arched up into his hands when he tweaked one. Harry's lips began to descend down to Dean's neck when something tingled in the back of his mind and recognizing the feeling he let a wave of power wash over Dean, knocking him out in the process just as he wanted. Harry growled as he glared at the door before tucking Dean back into bed and placing the dagger under his pillow. Turning sharply he closed the door quietly and stormed down the stairs before glaring at a certain angel who had no problem glaring right back at him.

Harry didn't bother to hide himself now that both human's where out of sight. Green eyes that looked like a normal human's slowly changed until they were emerald and had a vertical slit as pupils. His nails lengthened until they were claws, leathery wings that would be something akin to what people believed dragon wings looked like grew from Harry's back, dark hair became obvious ebony and his essence swirled around him like a cloak making him look ethereal. He was the epitome of sensuality and seduction as he stood there in all his glory, glaring at an angel. Castiel also no longer hid his power but still only a demon would be able to see it. Pure white wings unfolded from his back and a blinding white light surrounded him, dark eyes faded to a lighter color as they glowed and his hair changed to a lighter shade as it grew some. Both angel and demon sneered at each other before Castiel's power filled voice echoed in the room as he asked angrily not realizing he had switched dialect,

"**What do you think you are doing, filth?"**

Harry's voice was soft and silky as he hissed out angrily, his voice like a snake slithering through grass as he reverted to demon speech**. "What I do is none of you're concern, daddy's boy. I'd advise you to cut the name calling already as you will not win that game."**

Castiel's eyes flashed dangerously before he growled out, **"You will silence yourself. Whatever influence you have put upon Dean you shall lift it. I will not have you ruining him."**

Harry blinked a few times before a throaty laugh pushed past his lips and he said in amusement, **"Jealous, Cass? Did you expect that while you saved him from Hell he would run into your arms? Did you not expect that he would prefer the one who helped him through torture?"**

Harry's lips twisted into a satisfied smirk before it became smug at Castiel's obvious fury before he said **"Come now Cass. We can share the boy toy. It is not serious after all cousin."**

Castiel could take no more after that word was said and he said in a deathly calm voice, **"I am not related to you, you mongrel."**

Harry's lips twitched as he simply said, **"Of course you are not, Daddy fucker."**

Castiel let out a roar of rage as he launched himself at the demon but Harry had been prepared for it and he and the angel disappeared from the house into an empty savannah. Harry laughed as he moved around the angel, unable to hurt him but having fun taunting him. It was enough just to turn the angel into having a blind rage because it would mean getting brought into slavery had one perk if not others. He would drive this angel to the brink and when he could he would kill him. Harry's lip twitched at the thought of the angel's blood running over his hands and he let out a moan of ecstasy at the thought. Castiel getting the idea of what had pleasured the demon sneered and said,

"**You disgusting mongrel, you are nothing but a hell whore."**

Harry barked out a laugh as he shook his head and said, **"I would rather be a mongrel or a hell whore than a child with no father to kiss ass to."**

Castiel's face went paper white with rage as he launched himself at the demon again but Harry merely moved out the way. His wings snapping open and closed in delight at what felt like a game to Harry, yes a game of keep away. Castiel breathed heavily through his nostrils making them flare before he took deep breaths and straightened himself out, trying to calm himself. Once he was sure he was under control he glared at the demon scathingly before he said,

"**Yes but at least I am doing what my father wishes. If yours was to know what you've been doing against him I doubt your sweet **_**father**_** would be very loving towards you."**

Harry froze at Castiel's words and the angel cast a triumphant smirk at the demon before disappearing. Harry looked up at the sky and glared at it before looking down at the ground with a sad smile as he whispered to himself,

"**I can only hope my liege will forgive me."**

Closing his eyes, letting his true self bleed away till he looked like an average human again. He sighed heavily and when he blinked he was back in the livingroom of his house and he collapsed on one of the couches. His legs were spread apart and his arms where on either side of him on top of couch as he rested his head back. He was completely focused on his thoughts so he didn't hear the footsteps coming down the stairs and neither did he hear the footsteps approaching him. His eyes snapped open however when someone leaned in-between his legs and pressed their lips to his. Emerald green eyes met softer green as Harry stared into Dean's eyes before they parted and Dean shifted so he was sitting on his lap while he straddled Harry's waist. Harry's breath caught slightly before Dean tilted his head to the side slightly and asked,

"Why did you do that?"

Harry shifted slightly mistakenly brushing their erections together so they both inhaled sharply before Harry said, "We had company that demanded my attention so I put you to sleep. Though I didn't expect you to wake up so soon."

Dean opened his mouth to ask who but Harry's lips captured his in another slow searing kiss and the question was forgotten. Dean's hands once again found their way to Harry's hair while Harry's found their way to Dean's waist. Without thinking Harry rocked his hips upward creating a tantalizing friction as they kissed making Dean groan into Harry's mouth. Harry smirked into the kiss as he drank up the moans, his breath somewhat ragged as he kissed Dean feverishly. Harry's lips released Dean's to let his head drop back as a long moan escaped his lips when Dean grinded down creating a sweet, tantalizing torturous friction. Dean watched in mild fascination as Harry's eyebrows furrowed with ever grind and his lips opened slightly with ever groan. Dean shivered as smoldering emerald eyes locked onto his and Harry began to guide Dean's waist while his hands rested on them. Harry leaned up and began nipping at Dean's exposed skin on his neck so one of Dean's hands left his hair to grip his shoulder. His own head fell back so he could moan when Harry found a spot on his neck and began attacking it. Working hard to mark Dean as his own as one of his hands played lazily with his chest as it traveled up until it found what it had been feeling for. Dean cried out when an especially talented tongue moved down to his perky nipples and teased one as his hand teased the other one.

"Oh lord, Harry."

Harry chuckled throatily at Dean's soft plea but he continued to work on the nipples just as he felt Dean grow harder. Trailing back up with his mouth Harry brought Dean in for another searing kiss before the hand that had been left on Dean's waist found Dean's pants. He unzipped them and slipped inside, slipping the jeans and boxers off a little so Dean's erection could be released. Dean hissed as the air touched his pulsing erection before a groan tore through his throat as Harry massaged his sacks playfully. His tongue swirling inside Dean's mouth inviting him for another battle of tongues which Dean accepted eagerly. However, his attention was brought back to his pulsing erection when a soft keening noise escaped his lips when Harry played with the slit of his erection. His forehead pressed against Harry's shoulder as Harry began to stroke him slowly almost as though to torture him. Dean was sure that he was slowly being driven crazy with Harry's slow strokes and he could not move as he had a grip on his hips with his other hand. Dean softly pleaded for release but Harry just chuckled before he whispered huskily into Dean's ear,

"I want to hear you cry out, _Dean_."

The voice plus Harry's words and the way he said his name was enough to drive Dean over the edge. He cried out as he was finally granted release and he collapsed on top of Harry as he rode out his orgasms. Finally, when he got his breathing under control he slowly slid down Harry's body until he rested between Harry's legs. Harry cracked open one of his eyes when he realized what Dean was doing and his breath hitched at the look of lust in Dean's eyes from where he sat between his legs. For a moment Harry swore he had never seen a creature more seductive as Dean in that moment and he didn't realize he was holding his breath until Dean began to un-zipper his pants and he let it out slowly. He helped Dean slip them down and he enjoyed the shock on Dean's face when he saw that Harry wasn't wearing underwear. He looked at Harry's proud erection for a moment and Harry couldn't help the feeling bubbling in his chest. It wasn't until it escaped his lips that he realized he was laughing and Dean watched him mesmerized finding that he liked his laugh. Shaking his head Dean snapped out of his awe and grinned seductively causing Harry's laugh to stop short just as Dean took Harry into his mouth making the demon cry out. His back arched at the feeling of having himself in Dean's hot mouth and he had a fleeting thought about what it would be like to actually be _inside_ of him. Harry just barely stopped himself from thrusting into Dean's mouth when he felt that tongue of his flick at his slit. He curled himself over Dean's upper body as he cradled his head and breathed heavily. Semi-loud moans and groans escaped Harry's lips as Dean sucked and teased Harry. Swirling his tongue around him and humming, sending vibration through Harry. Finally he released inside Dean's mouth and the other drank it up greedily before Harry pulled him up into a long hungry kiss, tasting himself along Dean's tongue as he nipped and sucked on the appendage. Dean chuckled as his voice rumbled softly as he rested against Harry,

"Well that was interesting."

Harry's silky voice whispered softly into his ears as he gathered his essence around him, "You can say that again, Dean. But now…now its time for humans to be asleep or else you'll be no good in the morning."

Harry let his essence slip over Dean like a blanket and Dean slowly fell into a deep sleep. The demon easily fixed himself and lifted Dean into his arms after he fixed his clothes also. He took him to his room and laid the human down to rest, cleaning him up before watching him for a moment. Harry frowned as he looked down at the human, shaking his head as a foreign feeling tried to take over. Walking out of the room he ran a hand through his hair before he disappeared from the house. Leaving the two human's alone with a powerless Ruby in the basement.

_TBC…_

**A/N-** ….Well um…that was an unexpected ending…I had not planned it to be like that. Hell the slash wasn't even going to be until later on. Well I hope you guys are satisfied with this ending and I'm sorry for taking so long to post it but I've been having a lot of internet trouble. I've only recently paid my internet bill so I'm good again…hopefully. Well if you have any questions or comments feel free to ask me or tell me. I'm all ears and I'll be getting to them as soon as I can. Hope you liked the little juicy tidbit I gave you. I'll be elaborating more on why Dean had the sudden urge to search out Harry in the next chapter. I cant give away the whole thing in one go now can i? see ya all in the next chappie.


End file.
